


Will They or Won't They?

by Besidemyself



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Graffiti, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Robins Birthday, Sexual Humor, Strong World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: A bunch of oneshots (or maybe moreshots) about Franky and Robin.They will vary in length, theme and rating. Warnings and Summary will be added at the beginning of the chapter.Because why not? I just want there to be more Frobin-centric fic.I have no beta (if someone wants to help out I would be happy) and I'm no native-speaker.Disclaimer: One Piece is a creation of Eiichiro Oda. No money is made with this fanwork.Enjoy. (If you have suggestions about what to write, feel free to tell me)First chapter is now an index!





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who might have subscribed:  
> No new chapter only added an Index! (Real chapter date: 29.Jan2018 - this collection is over a year old!)

#### Chapter 2: Ever thought about kids?

Frobin right after Water Seven / not a couple  
Rating: PG / K+

Franky asks Robin about her thoughts on parenthood and she ponders about it.

* * *

#### Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Robin!

Frobin pre Shabody / not a pair

Rating: K / General Audiences

The Strawhats love to celebrate. Sometimes they don’t even need a reason. A simple meal can turn into a party all of a sudden. Complete with dancing and singing.  
But if it is someone's birthday they celebrate the whole day.

* * *

#### Chapter 4: The Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop (1/2)

#### Chapter 5: The Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop (2/2)

Modern AU / Not a pair yet

Rating: PG / K+

Person A owns a tea bar and is sick of people walking in asking “do you have coffee?”, or “can you give me a double cappuccino?”. Enter person B who walks in asking for coffee only to have person A snapping and saying they don’t sell coffee, only to realize the person they just yelled at is very hot.  
http://konoto.tumblr.com/post/156318147012  
A= Franky, B=Robin

* * *

#### Chapter 6: You called for a plumber?

Frobin some time after Water Seven / not a couple  
Rating: T (Banter with sexual innuendo)

A pipe in the bathroom is clogged and Franky has to take care of it.

* * *

#### Chapter 7: Robin in Glasses

Frobin while Strong World / not a couple

Rating: T / Teen and up audience

(2009-08-22 02:05) "If you've seen the new One Piece movie trailer, you'll notice Robin is wearing glasses and looking ULTRA SEXY. My request is a fic involving Franky being turned on by Robin's new look. Super sexy, please? *Smiles*"

* * *

#### Chapter 8: It's art

Frobin Modern AU / Graffiti-artist AU / No couple

Rating: PG / K+

Two artists who are similar and still different.

* * *

#### Chapter 9: No risk, no gain

Frobin shortly after Water Seven / not a couple but getting together? Kinda?

Rating: PG / K+

Robin is doing a late-night-read in the aquarium room. Franky joins her and they start to talk about their past. Robin starts to question herself and her feelings for Franky.

* * *

#### Chapter 10: Taking care of each other

Post Fishman Island / A pair

Rating: K / General Audience

Being a family means to taking care of each other.

* * *

#### Chapter 11: Sadie Hawkins dance

Frobin Alternate Universe - School / not a couple  
Rating: PG / K+

A prom is held at the school at which Robin is a teacher, Franky is the janitor and Brook is the principal.

* * *

#### Chapter 12: “Do you like me?”

Pre Timeskip / Not a pair (yet, shy Robin ahead!)  
Rating: T / Teen and Up Audience

“So, we were talking about some things that occurred lately and couldn’t help but wonder…,” Nami and Usopp shared a quick glance, “... what exactly the state of your relationship with Franky is?”

* * *

#### Chapter 13: Skål, Kanpai, Cheers, Prost!

Frobin Pre Shabody / not a pair

Rating T - M / Adult Themes

Robin is a flirty drunk

!!!! Content Warning !!!!  
Alcohol consume and alcohol induced vomiting! (That is not what I had planned but it happened... like so many drunken adventures.)

* * *

#### Chapter 14: Adding to each other

Frobin / not so far after Water Seven / not a pair  
Rating: PG / K+

Franky accompanies Robin to her work

* * *

#### Chapter 15: What kind of women do you like?

Frobin / not so far after Thriller Bark / not a pair  
Rating: T / Teen and up audience

There are good reasons why one should never just walk into any room. Especially not the bath.

* * *

#### Chapter 16: Snowed in (1/2)

Frobin / Alternate Universe / not a pair (yet)   
Rating: T / Teen and Up Audience

It's winter. It's the middle of nowhere. Suddenly there is an urgent knock at the door.


	2. Ever thought about kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin right after Water Seven / not a couple  
> Rating: PG / K+
> 
> Franky asks Robin about her thoughts on parenthood and she ponders about it.

Having a new fabulous ship, built specifically for the crew does have it's advantages.  
For example can the three youngest crew member run around, play tag, use the slide or the swing and are not in immediate danger to break their bones or scrap open their flesh, dying of the blood loss or a dragged on infection.

Robin herself enjoys to walk around in the grass with bare feet, when the weather allows it.  
The new crew mate has his upsides too.

He isn't already too tired and annoyed to play with the younger part of the Strawhats. This means they have someone to bother when they are bored, giving the rest of the crew some peace. He is also having more than a little fun showing off his newest inventions, ideas, his superficial body and dance moves and enjoys being praised for it.  
And Robin is having fun watching the undiscerning youth and their newest and oldest addition to the crew playing around on the lawn. For now she can even forget about what she had planned to occupy herself with, on this sunny day.

A little later Franky walks towards her, still laughing but also a little out of breath. He leans on the rail just beside her, getting a bottle of Cola out of his stomach and takes a gulp. When he looks at her, he realizes something.  
„Want a sip?“ the question is clearly pure politeness. She never has tried Cola before and considers it while watching the bottle carefully.  
„Thank you I would love to have a taste,“ she smiles at him and let her hand encircle the bottle that is hold out to her.  
While taking a sip she continues to watch the three youngsters play rock, paper, scissor. An arm sprouts beside the trio to join the game.  
The taste of Cola is indescribable but one thing for sure: It is sweet. Very sweet.  
“I think I’ll stick to coffee,” with that she gives the bottle back to the self-proclaimed-pervert who laughs at her. 

“Robin wins again!” the Doctor can be heard shouting across the lawn, accompanied by groans from the captain and the sharpshooter.

„It's fun playing with them. Wouldn't have guessed after all what happened in Water Seven. They all had been rather serious, most of the time“ Franky converses casually, „It is very lively. I like it.“ Robin hums in agreement.  
After another moment he continues, laughing: „It's almost like they are kids and not teenager or adults. Oh hey, here is a super thought.“ Franky looks down at the woman, as smirk on his face.  
„Ever thought about having children yourself, Nico Robin?“

She stills for a moment, losing her smile. Why is he asking her things like this all of a sudden? She never thought about it before. In her past she never even believed to find a family, much less considered to start her own.  
She has found a family and she has found peace for herself. But she being a mother? It's not like she had a good example to refer to... she does hold her few moments with her mother in high regard, though.  
Could she bring herself to leave a child behind and continue to travel, just to keep it safe? Or could she bring herself to take the child with her to the danger of the vast ocean? Could she account herself to bring a child to this world and the dangers of having her as a mother?

Her brows furrow and her expression becomes thoughtful. She looks up to the cyborg beside her, who himself shows a look of fear, probably wondering if he overstepped some kind of boundary.  
„I mean a super beautiful woman like you... I'm sure you can have any man if you want to and well you're safe with the Strawhat's. And it does happen sometimes... but if you don't want to become a mother, that is fine too, you know? You can do whatever you want...“  
Robins eyebrow quirks up, as she listens to Franky's ramble, storing his words for further examination later on, while her train of thought continues. He is right. The kid would be safe with them and she would never leave her child behind because she knows the pain about not having a mother. As does most of the crew. And the child would be in danger if anyone knew about it so it should be in a danger where she is able to protect it.  
If it happens by some chance she can probably read up about how to be a mother. How to go through the pregnancy, how to keep the child alive... She is sure that she would have the full support of the crew. It would work somehow. But first of all she would need a man. There is no chance that she will become a mother just for the fun of it. It would only happen by mistake with a man she would have decided to stay with long enough.

While pondering all this she stares at the man beside her, who himself seems to be more and more agitated by this. Anyway if he already is this nervous she can also give him a last push and make a little fun of him. A little revenge for making her think about these kind of things. If she is honest with herself she does feel a little embarrassed. 

Adding to her thoughtful expression one of surprise she finally answers the cyborgs question in her most innocent voice: „But Franky, we didn't even have a rendezvous yet and you're already talking about family-planning with me?“  
With amusement she sees his facial expression becoming one of confusion and then one of pure horror.

Another shout from across the deck can be heard: „Oi, Robin! Stop winning all the time!“ Luffy's angry comment is making Franky jump completely off the rail and Robin smiles a little. She might even feel a little bit sorry for the man.  
He gathers enough composure to stutter an answer after pushing down his glasses over his eyes: „No, no, no! I don't... I didn't … I mean... you're quite the catch... but you... I...“ his face becomes redder with every syllable.  
It is quite the view and Robin can't help herself but start to laugh, breaking off eye contact.  
„Wh... what?“, Franky is stumped but then realization hits him, „Oh, you mean woman! Not super! Not super at all! You're evil, Nico Robin!“  
Trying her best to get back to her calm demeanor she takes a few deep breaths before she looks at him again. „I'm sorry Mr. Shipwright but it was just so tempting. It is fun to see you flustered.“  
„Yeah. Thanks,“ his voice sounds angry.  
She smiles to herself watching Luffy getting frustrated always losing to her and sometimes Usopp. Finally she let her hand vanish.  
„But to answer your question...“, she can feel the man at her side stir, „... I have never considered to start a family. It is wondrous enough that I have found this one.“ she feels calm right now. Lucky even.  
„You know...“, Franky starts but Robin rises her hand to make him stop for now, smiling up at him.  
„I don’t plan to become a mother. There would be much to consider since we're wanted by the world government. If it happens then only by chance. But most of all I'm lacking a male counterpart,“ and with that she gives Franky a wink, laughing again at his red, flustered face.  
„Well, I've put off work long enough. See you later, Franky,“ and with that she walks towards the library where she wants to translate some old texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16.03.17: Edited a few things, erased a few mistakes... hopefully


	3. Happy Birthday Robin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin pre Shabody / not a pair  
> Rating: K / General Audiences
> 
> The Strawhats love to celebrate. Sometimes they don’t even need a reason. A simple meal can turn into a party all of a sudden. Complete with dancing and singing.  
> But if it is someone's birthday they celebrate the whole day.

The Strawhats love to celebrate. Sometimes they don’t even need a reason. A simple meal can turn into a party all of a sudden. Complete with dancing and singing.  
But if it is someone's birthday they celebrate the whole day.  
Robin's birthday is no different. Except that every birthday is indeed different. This year she gets woken up by Nami who then leads the boys into the cabin, singing “ Happy birthday” and bringing her breakfast to bed.  
Right there she gets her first present.  
Nami had knitted her a sweater. Black, with a violet lining and embroidered flowers. A lovely piece.  
The day continues. Sanji had baked an apple pie that is eaten with ice and whipped cream. It is delicious and goes perfectly with the fresh coffee.  
They play games and sing some more. Brook serenades how beautiful and scary she is. In the evening Sanji barbecues one of the bigger fishes and brings out beer, sake and wine.  
Luffy, Chopper and Usopp stage a play about an adventure of Sogeking.  
Robin gives them standing ovations until a firework starts and everyone once again sings in joy.

After the firework Robin has to take a few steps back and looks out at the sea. She loves her friends but the day has been long and she isn’t used to so much attention. But one day she will be. She takes a deep breath, smelling the smoke, the meat and the sea.  
“Step closer, Franky. What can I help you with?”  
She didn’t even have to turn around to feel his presence.  
“Happy Birthday, Nico Robin.”  
“Thank you, Cutty Fram”  
“Yeah, no. Totally not super.”  
The archaeologist laughs silently under her breath.  
“Did you make the firework?”  
“Yes, with Usopp's help” suddenly he sounds unsure. “Did you like it?”  
“Very much,” she smiles up to the taller man. “It was very beautiful.”  
“Suuuper! I had you in mind while I made it.”  
She gives him a side eye, smiling and waiting for how he will react to his own words.  
And after a few seconds he starts to stutter and to explain himself:”I mean, not that I thought about you exploding or something while making it, but I tried to make it so that it would be beautiful. I mean that you would think that it will be beautiful. So I had to think of you while making it. Not that…”  
She laughs loud and gives him a light hit on his arm:“It’s fine, Franky. It was beautiful and I greatly enjoyed it. Thank you. Let’s go to the others.” 

She wants to move away from the side of the ship, figuring that the talk is over and a little more attention towards her can’t be bad. 

“Wait, Nico Robin!”, she can feel his hand on her arm. It’s amazing how careful he can be with them, even though they are so big. She gives him a quizzical look and to her surprise he seems rather nervous and bashful. Something very unusual and she suddenly feels nervous herself. She waits for him to continue.  
“I have another present for you…,” and he gives her a small package.  
“O... Oh...," she is surprised. "I mean... thank you…?”  
She feels the little package in her hand. It’s really small and the shape of a cylinder and she has no clue what it is supposed to be.  
“Open it!”  
She smiles at him he because he is more excited than her. To be honest, that excitement is contagious. With fast hands she rips the paper away and finds a lipstick?  
She opens it it has no colour.  
“Lip balm?”  
“Yes! Chopper made it. It will make your lips really smooth,” she gives him an amused look that he does not see, too excited by this present. “But let me show you the most important part!”  
The cyborg takes the lipstick back to put the lid back on and then continues to screw up the rear to reveal that it is hollow and inside are a couple of small lock-picking tools.  
“You know, if, in any case, you have to break out from something again,” Frankys face shows pure excitement and he gives the tube back to Robin.  
She carefully takes the tools in her hand and marvels them. They are well made and perfect for breaking in... or out.  
“I do hope you never have to use it. I mean, everyone will always look out for you. I know I will. But you never know. Maybe you can put something else in there. But yeah…”  
“This is… thank you?” she still feels along the fine work.  
“You don’t like it,” his voice sounds rather crestfallen and she is alarmed by that sudden change.  
“No! I mean, I do like it. It’s amazing. Just unexpected. Thank you.”  
“Oh,” he still seems confused by her lack of emotion and she looks up at him trying to figure out how to properly react. She finally chuckles and carefully puts the fine tools back into the tube:“It’s super!” and again a big grin shows on his face and he chuckles along.  
They become silent again. Their friends are still celebrating, singing and dancing. Suddenly Robin feels a little awkward this whole situation is still new to her and she feels like something is changing between them.  
“Now I need to think of a nice gift for you too.”  
She can’t be sure but there seems to be a hint of red on his cheeks: “There is no need for that.”

“Robin!!! Come over! Let’s dance!” Luffy's voice can be heard and he runs towards her.  
“Yes Robin-chwan!!! Dance with us!!”  
“Come on, Robin! It’s your birthday after all!”  
“YOHOHOHO!”  
The archaeologist can’t help but laugh at the whole situation and the shipwright besides her laughs along. Brook starts another song, a fast rhythm. The captain grabs Robin's hand and together they run back to the party where they join Usopp, Nami and Chopper in a dance.  
The night is still young and if there is a reason to celebrate the Strawhats will go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> used a prompt from this post: http://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/155474377186/write-a-story-including-a-set-of-three-things  
> 1) An apple, a sweater, a tube of lipstick that is not what it seems 
> 
> The first time I did something for one of the Strawhats birthdays.  
> But I started this in January and I wanted to finish this on Robin birthday because I thought that would be nice. And now I had to rush it.  
> Well, I still have 1.5 hours until it's the seventh February here. So I'm not too late.  
> Happy Birthday Nico Robin.  
> this is not beta'd, so if you find mistakes please tell me.


	4. The Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU / Not a pair yet  
> Rating: PG / K+
> 
> Person A owns a tea bar and is sick of people walking in asking “do you have coffee?”, or “can you give me a double cappuccino?”. Enter person B who walks in asking for coffee only to have person A snapping and saying they don’t sell coffee, only to realize the person they just yelled at is very hot.  
> http://konoto.tumblr.com/post/156318147012  
> A= Franky, B=Robin

Imagine a little tea bar where you can sit and talk to your friends or you can just relax in one of the really comfortable seats to read the newspaper or a book from the bookshelf. You are free to take one home and also bring old ones here for others to read them.  
Imagine it having cozy wooden walls and a giant aquarium with salt-water fishes. And you can hear the never ending, calming sound of water that hits the shell of a ship. The other walls are decorated with nautical charts, drawings of famous ships and a giant wheel. You can buy fresh french pastries that are delivered twice a day from the bakery a little up the street. Or you can get yourself a bag of loose tea to brew it at home. 

Behind the counter is Franky, a tall man with bright blue hair who never wears pants, only swim trunks. Most of the time the customers won’t even see it, thanks to the counter but his regulars know and they have accepted it. As they have accepted that there is always an even taller person with a giant afro sitting on the counter, drinking his tea, sometimes singing and playing his instrument for the crowd that meets in this little comfortable place. 

This place is the Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop. 

Most people will come back after they visited the first time and a lot of them will become regulars. Still, more often than not people come in with the wrong idea.  
And always Franky has to tell them “Sorry but we don’t have coffee. I can give you a nice warm tea. It will wake you up too!” and way too often they decline (sometimes in a rude way) and leave.  
And those occasions annoy him to no end. Still, he always stays nice. 

“Maybe you should put up a larger sign, Franky?” his most loyal customer suggests.  
“Maybe… this week is not super at all. You still need something, Brook?”  
“Ah yes, I would like another pot of Earl Grey tea.”

The tall man chuckles and starts to warm up the water and to prepare the blend.  
“Should have guessed, You never drink anything else.”  
“YOHOHOHO!” 

“Okay, I’m off,” there is one larger group of chairs around a table, always occupied by the same group of young adults. One orange haired girl stands up. While going out she waves the two older man at the counter, “Hey, where do you two go tonite? Makino’s or Blueno’s?”  
“I don’t know yet… not even sure if I’ll go out tonite,” Franky muses, “Maybe I’ll rewatch Myth Busters.”  
“I’ll go to Fräulein Makinos Pub, where you are guaranteed to be served by a beautiful maiden. YOHOHO.”  
“Yeah, all right. Ew.”  
“Why do you ask, Fräulein Nami?”  
“I have to take care of an exchange professor and don’t want her to be scared away, by the likes of you.”  
“Ouch. That’s really unfair, sis.” Franky can’t help but smile, feeling proud of his reputation as weirdo and pervert.  
“No it’s not. Don’t act like it is and don’t you two dare to come to Blueno’s tonite!” The young woman points a threatening finger towards the two older men. “And don’t tell Sanji either. It’s her first evening out and she should have fun.”  
And with that she leaves.  
The remaining people on the table where she sat before start to laugh and Franky finishes Brook’s Earl Grey.

“Hey, we should all meet at Makino's and later go at Blueno’s to see that friend of Nami!”  
“No, we shouldn’t, Luffy,” a young man with a long nose answers.  
“I have to agree with Usopp. I don’t want that witch to get mad at me… again,” another young man with green hair answers, stretching and yawning.  
“Ugh, you two are no fun.”  
“Yeah, whatever. Zoro is right because Nami is scary. I’m gonna tell Sanji and Chopper that we’ll meet at Makino’s.” and with that the boy named Usopp starts to type into their group-chat the plans for the evening. 

Time passes and the group leaves one after the other to later meet again. It slowly grows dark outside and when Brook finally leaves it had starts to rain cats and dogs. 

Franky prepares to close down. It had been a long day and he has finally made up his mind and looks forward to a calm evening rewatching one of his favorite shows.  
But it always comes different. The moment the ducks behind the counter to put away some cups the entry-bell rings. He sighs, trying to calm his nerves.  
“We’re closed.”  
“Oh, pardon me… but you don’t have by any chance a hot coffee?”  
The owner of the voice is female but really this is no excuse and Franky can’t help himself but answer in a very impatient, almost angry voice.  
“No, I don’t have coffee! This is a Tea-Shop. I sell tea. I serve tea. Can’t You Read?! And we’re closed!!”  
With the last part he stands up to glare at the stupid woman who is ruining his after-work hours and immediately regrets his outburst.  
In front of him is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.  
And she is soaked to the bone and shuddering. 

“I’m sorry… I’ll leave in an instant,” she looks startled and a little guilty.  
“NO!” he shouts, stretching his arm towards her, making the woman flinch and looking at the strange man with big eyes, looking like she is ready to run.  
“No, I mean… I don’t have coffee but I can make you a hot cup of tea. You... it's raining? You should warm up a little and get yourself dry...”  
While waiting for the women's reaction Franky mentally slaps himself.  
“I’m not sure that is advisable. Maybe I should take my chances with the rain,” she frowns at him but stays put. For now.  
“Listen, I’m sorry. I should not shout at customers but it’s really frustrating to always get asked for coffee. Please sit down, I’ll make you a tea and it’s on the house.”  
He gestures towards one of the seats at the counter.  
She still looks at him, weary while brushing a wet strand of black hair behind her ear, still not moving, otherwise  
“Okay, last offer. I’ll make you a tea and throw in a fresh croissant. You can think about it while freshening up. The ladies room is over there,” and he points towards the back of the room.  
“I think…,” she finally shows a small smile, “... I’ll accept the offer.”  
And with that she takes off her coat and hangs it over the back of the chair to then walk towards the restroom.  
He looks after her, admiring her beauty while being painfully aware how creepy that is. He sees her eyeing the books in the shelves before finally leaving the room. 

“I’m an idiot! Not super. Totally not super,” he mutters as soon as she is gone and he finally slaps himself.  
“Let’s prepare the tea,” and with that he goes to work, preparing a black tea for his guest and himself. Luckily there is still one of the really delicious croissant from Sanjis bakery.  
Pity. He wanted to eat that himself. But it's better that way. That woman is really hot and he does not want a bad word spread about this place. 

Finally the woman comes back, lingering at the shelves again and finally taking one of the books in her hand, immediately starting to read and slowly walking towards the counter.  
The man standing behind it can’t help himself but stare at this woman in awe. 

Just before she sits down she closes the book and lays it beside her, looking at Franky with unsure eyes.  
“There is a sign saying that people can take the books home if they want to…?”  
“That is right,” a large cup and a plate with the croissant is pushed towards her, ”please enjoy. Do you need milk with your tea?”  
With big eyes the woman looks up at Franky, considering his question.  
“No, thanks I’ll try it first without.”  
“It’s a strong blend. Some people don’t like the slight bitter taste.”  
A real smile shows on her face for the first time. And the man behind the counter feels heat creep up on his face, trying his best to not blush like an idiot.  
“I drink my coffee black. I think I can handle the bitterness of a tea.”  
To ease the awkwardness he starts to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry again for the rushed job (Not beta'd, so please if you find mistakes, tell me). I wanted to write something for Valentines day but as it goes I had read this awesome prompt some times ago and started and then I had no idea how to go on... but today it hit me and I finally continued the story (without much concentration - long work hours lately) and realised that I won't finish this today.  
> So I'll divide it in two parts. This is the first and the second part of the Tea-Shop AU will (hopefully) follow this week.  
> I hope you had a nice day, with or without valentine. Stay awesome.  
> Happy Valentines day!


	5. The Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU / Not a pair yet  
> Rating: PG / K+
> 
> Person A owns a tea bar and is sick of people walking in asking “do you have coffee?”, or “can you give me a double cappuccino?”. Enter person B who walks in asking for coffee only to have person A snapping and saying they don’t sell coffee, only to realize the person they just yelled at is very hot.  
> http://konoto.tumblr.com/post/156318147012  
> A= Franky, B=Robin
> 
> (lots of banter. I apologise)

“So you’re not from around here?” Franky asks while cleaning the counter again, just so he had something to do. It probably hasn’t been this clean for quite some time.  
“No, I’m here to fill in for a professor at the University... as an substitute. Maybe I’ll become the assistant professor and later, when he tires, become his successor,” the woman takes a sip from her cup, clearly enjoying the taste.  
“So you’re an academic?”  
“Yes.”  
“All right. Let me guess,” he looks at the book she wants to take with her. An old copy of ‘A Brief History of Time’  
“Probably not a physicists… that would be too obvious?”  
“You are right,” there is laughter in her voice and she winks at him. “But there is a clue in the title.”  
“You’re a watchmaker? Since when can you study that?”  
And finally she laughs out loud. A pleasant sound.

The awkwardness had vanished pretty fast after the first few sips of tea and one or two stupid jokes made by him. Up until now she had only chuckled a little bit.  
She sure had enjoyed the croissant and complimented the furnishing, making him proud.

“So, you’re an historian… I haven’t asked you for your name yet, have I?” Franky feels stupid. They have already talked for a good hour.  
“Yes and no,” she chuckles and reaches out her hand “My name is Robin Nico. Nice to meet you.”  
“My name is Franky. It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” and he takes her hand carefully in his. Her handshake is stronger than he would have thought.  
“Just Franky?” she raises one eyebrow at him.  
“Yeah, it’s some kind of a nickname or pseudonym or something,” he can’t help but feel embarrassed and with a chuckle she releases his hand.  
“I guess you haven’t been a tea-shop-owner all your life? I also guess there is a story behind this interior?”

“You are right about it. I used to be an engineer and was working for a well known ship-building company. But I wanted to do something else… I did some traveling and ended up here. This used to be a coffee-shop but I don’t really like coffee and so I decided to make it a tea shop. The former owner was too old to continue working.”  
“That is not so different from me,” a sad smile appears on her face and her finger travels along the brim of the cup, “I hope that I will stay. Would be nice to finally settle down.”  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
She laughs again and looks at him from under her eyelashes: “Maybe next time. I’ll stay at least three months. Should be time enough.”  
“You’re right, you don’t tell your whole life story to a stranger on your first meeting, that is very sensible of you.”  
“I also have a couple of more questions.”  
“About me?” Franky shows his largest grin.  
“About you.”  
“I look forward to answer them.”  
They both fall in silence, this time it’s not awkward but a mutual.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise can be heard and both of them flinch at the disturbance.  
“I’m sorry, that is my phone…,” with a frown Franky picks it up to look at it. Noone would message him this time of the evening.  
The chat with his friends is always muted because the kids write all the time. He has Brook muted too because most of the time it was some weird picture that the older had man found online.  
But this time it is a direct message from Nami, asking him to call her.

“Is something the problem?” his guest empties her cup before putting it elegantly back on the saucer.  
“I’m not sure...,” he smiles at her apologetically, “A friend asks me to call her, so if you don’t mind?”  
“No, please do. Friends are important.”  
The woman herself uses the opportunity to take out her own phone to see if someone had tried to get through to her.

While Franky waits for Nami to pick up, Robin sees 5 missed calls and a couple of messages on her phone all asking her where she is. Then she sees the time. She was supposed to meet up with the student who was assigned to her, to show her around an hour ago. Oops!

“Hey, Sis. Franky here, what’s up?” he can’t help but feel worried.  
Nami is loud. And sounds rather distressed, but Franky has to keep the phone a little bit away from his ear.  
“Please! Nami! Calm down I don’t understand you,” he can finally put the phone back to his ear.  
“Who is missed?”  
“Your friend?”  
“Oh, the woman you wanted to meet at Bluenos...”  
“You want me to what?”  
“Okay… but how do you know something has happened to her? Maybe she is home watching a show?”  
“She didn’t answer her phone… yes, okay… I understand. What about the others?”  
“Oh did they? Well at least you don’t have to call them…”  
“Okay, tell me what you know so I can contact my friends... “  
“Yes… yes… 188 cm, black hair, blue eyes? Uhm… what is her name…?”

He finally looks up at the woman who sits on the other side of the counter, looking at him with laughter in her eyes and a crooked smile.  
“Nico, Robin you say? Well, I have suuuuper news for you. She is right in front of me…,” as fast as he can he takes the phone away from his ear again. A string of cursing can be heard. Still he laughs.  
“Nami! Nami! Calm down! Get the gang and come over. I’ll explain everything to you. Tea will be ready when you arrive.”  
“Yes… yes… No. I don’t owe you anything. See ya. Bye.”

“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t cause you any problems?” now Robin smiles apologetically.  
“Nah, it’s fine. I can handle that. She is just glad that you’re safe and sound, even though she probably thinks I’m a danger for you.”  
“Why is that?” she frowns at him.  
“I am known as a weirdo and pervert,” proudly he throws himself in pose and as a response she laughs.

Half and hour later the group of friends bursts into the Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop, up front Nami, who falls around Robins neck, saying how glad she is that Robin is fine.  
Franky gives everyone a cup of herbal tea to calm them down. Luffy, Usopp and another friend called Chopper watch Robin in awe when she explains how it came to be, that she ended up here.  
Sanji had fawned over the historian and then decided to go prepare something to eat, for the little group. He now comes back from the kitchen loaded with sandwiches, snacks and beer and then snaps at the owner of the tea-shop, that he needs to restock his fridge, while shoving a bottle of cola in his hands.

Zoro grabs himself a bottle of beer and sits down right on the floor, while Brooke sits at his regular place, enjoying his Earl Grey.  
Franky takes a step back, leaning on the far wall behind the counter taking a deep breath.  
He knows this kind of gathering. This will be long night, it can't be long until Usopp starts to tell stories and Brook starts to sing, but he is happy that this beautiful and smart woman he met today won’t just vanish again. And as it seems she will be a part of their weird group… probably already is.

For her, he maybe would even serve coffee… or maybe he could make her convert to tea?  
She smiles at him over the brim of her cup and he smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff... huff... okay, here is the second part.  
> But first of all: Thanks a lot for the comments (I'm not used to that). Frobin shipper are so nice! You people are awesome! 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to write it as fast as possible because I know myself and have no idea how much time I'll have the next few days.  
> Maybe I'll pick this universe up again because I had more ideas that I did not pack in this two-shot, so maybe another one-shot about this AU comes along. We'll see. I still have some other notes in my document...  
> I'm sorry for the banter-heavy chapter. But maybe you enjoyed it? 
> 
> Again, this is rushed and not beta'd so if you like to help out or found some mistake, please tell me. See ya around.


	6. You called for a plumber?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin some time after Water Seven / not a couple  
> Rating: T (Banter with sexual innuendo)  
> A pipe in the bathroom is clogged and Franky has to take care of it.

“So, what might be the problem here?”  
Franky stepped into the frontroom to the bath, carefully looking for the woman who had summoned him, so he would not surprise her in an indecent situation.  
“Ah, Franky. Thank you for coming on short notice!” Her voice could be heard from inside the bathroom.  
“No worries, it’s my job after all! And I’m...” He suddenly had a very strong feeling of a deja vu that made him losing his thought for a second.  
“Suuper this week?” came a question from her.  
“Ah, yeah… a… are you decent?”  
He heard a light chuckle before Robin stepped into view, a bathrobe tightly wrapped around her. It was hiding more of her body than some of her everyday clothes.  
“Yes, I am. I was waiting for you after all. If I would still be naked you wouldn’t need to worry about it, because my intentions would be very clear. I would want you to see me naked.”  
“Uhm… alright…,” he tried his best not to blush at that because he is a grown up man after all. Concentration!  
“So, show me what needs to be fixed.”  
“As described the pipe is clogged. You need to clean it…” there was a hint of laughter in her voice “... real good.”  
And again he had this really weird feeling of deja vu… and what was this laughter about?  
“Yeah okay… this one?” he pointed towards the sink beside the shower, some water still stagnant.  
“Yes.”  
Immediately he hunched down and started to work. Robin stood behind him, watching. It was easy enough to find out if the pipe was really clogged and where exactly. It was harder to get this stuff out without having to take down most of the wall.  
But he had just the tool for it! And in the very moment he wanted to say that, he finally remembered. 

It was a dialogue! 

It was a dialogue from a book that he had bought as a teenager. It was actually a pretty tame erotic book with a couple of short-stories but back then it was the most daring and saucy thing he could imagine. When he was young he had read the book a couple of times until he had found other things more interesting. Real girls for example and becoming a better carpenter.  
But it couldn’t be possible that Robin had read the same book and now was reciting from it because there was a very similar story in it? What was it? A plumber who came to the house and the woman was waiting for him in her bathrobe... it had to be a coincidence.  
While he contemplated what to do next about the pipe he also tried his best to remember what kind of cheesy lines the story had. What was it that had triggered the memory? 

“I think I have the perfect tool for your problem.” he tried to look at her from the side of his eye.  
“Oh, is that so? What might that be?” There was this hint of laughter again in her voice. Almost not detectable but he knew her good enough to hear it.  
“Well, it’s rather long…,” he couldn’t help and nearly started to laugh himself because this whole dialogue was so bad!  
“Hmmm… don’t you want to show me?”  
That was it! He wasn’t able to contain the laughter anymore. That woman was so mean. 

“Are you okay, Franky?” this time there was blant amusement in her voice.  
“I can’t believe this!” finally he turned around, pointing a finger up towards her. “You read that goddamn book!”  
“What book, Franky?” There was mischief in her eyes and a smile tugged on the corner of her mouth, while she tried her best to look clueless.  
“You know what book I mean, Nico Robin!”  
Now the smile wasn’t disguised anymore but in plain sight: ”Do I?”  
“Oh yes, you do,” her answer was a gentle snicker and he laughed along. “How do you know I had the same book, when I was younger?”  
“You wrote your name into it.”  
Now he was confused: “I did what?”  
She laughed again and then added: ”You still have a job to do, Franky.”  
“Yeah, I know… cleaning the clogged pipe…,” he rummaged through his toolbox until he found what he was looking for.  
“But please tell me, what you meant.”  
“Sure. I found the book in the library, between your other books. Figures, most of them are about mechanics and ship-building and the like but in one I found this little paperback. Quite delightful if you ask me. You had written your name onto the first page. How old were you when you got it?”  
“Can’t be sure. I only remember that I was a Teenager. You read all my books, huh? Did you understand them?”  
“I understood enough to appreciate you and your work more.”  
“Heh…,” a blush crept onto his face but then the finally got the blockage to go down the pipe. 

“Finally… anything else you need to get done, beautiful lady?” he looked up to her with a cheeky smile.  
She answered with a soft laugh: ”Well, since you ask…,” Franky furrowed his brows, wondering what was up now because he is quite sure that they won’t act out the ‘plot’ of the story, beside all their flirty banter.  
“We need another wardrobe in our quarter. Nami bought a lot of clothes when we last docked.”  
He sighed: “Well I’m still super this week so you enjoy your shower and I go ask sis for details,” with that he stood up and gathered his tools.  
The moment later he stepped out to finally let Robin have her alone time, she called him back and when he turned around she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, mumbled a “Thank you for your work,” and closed the door right in front of him. 

With a smile and a chuckle he went to his next job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr there was this post about Franky and Robin being able to play out your cliche "Plumber Porn" plot. That inspired this. Since I can't write porn I only present banter. The ending is very sudden but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is not beta'ed and I'm sorry for every mistake. (Can't concentrate right now... I think I sometimes mixed up the tenses?) 
> 
> Also I remember another post on tumblr about bold/shy Franky and bold/shy Robin and I can't decide what I prefer... but I mostly write shy Franky with bold moments?


	7. Robin in Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin while Strong World / not a couple  
> Rating: T / Teen and up audience
> 
> (2009-08-22 02:05) "If you've seen the new One Piece movie trailer, you'll notice Robin is wearing glasses and looking ULTRA SEXY. My request is a fic involving Franky being turned on by Robin's new look. Super sexy, please? *Smiles*"

„Come on, Baby!“  
„I think I made my point clear with my first answer, 'No'.“  
„Don't be like that! Come on!“ that was the point the Pirate made a big mistake. He tried to grab the womans arm. With ease she backed away, crossed her arms and immediately a couple of them sprouted out of the mans body. What happened after that wasn't nice to look at. Without regarding the pirate another look, she left him lying on the floor and went back to her two comrades. Actually only one was still there as she realised.  
„That must have been the third one, Nico Robin.“  
„The forth,“ the addressee looked to the cyborg who was still leaning against the balustrade with a bottle of cola in his hand, „you have seen it all?“  
„I never took my eyes off you, as good as possible. Brook is keepin' himself busy with asking the waitresses about their panties anyway.“  
Robin looked at Franky with a cocked head and a suspicious smile on her lip: „It never crossed your mind to help me with these drunken pirates who tried to take me with them?“  
„Hm,“ he took another sip of cola, „I thought you would be all right. In an emergency I would have helped you. Beside that you can't blame these poor devils for tryin'.“  
The woman crooked a brow: „To what extent?“  
„Well... in that short dress and the boots and your Ponytail and especially that glasses... you just look super sexy! I can't blame them for trying...“  
The strawhats archaeologist didn't answer but looked at the shipwright over the rim of the glasses with her piercing eyes. Although it wasn't exactly quite in that giant hall there was a heavy silence between the two.

They could hear a loud crashing, somewhere in the distance followed by a loud YOHOHO.

Finally Franky couldn't bear it anymore and filled the silence with babbling, „It's not that your not sexy all the time. I can't remember that you ever weren't sexy. I can't even imagine that. But with these glasses you just look especially sexy! I mean, even without the glasses the outfit is awesome but adding the glasses makes it SUUUUPER sexy!“ while talking he gestured wildly and with the last sentence he showed his trademark pose.  
Robin still didn't answer.  
Franky sighed: „You don't play fair.“

She started to laugh silently. With an elegant gesture she positioned her glasses and plucked her dress a little bit down her tights, „I shall remember that.“

Franky watched her movement and felt his throat getting dry.  
That moment they could hear another crashing and out of thin air there was Brook, standing beside them, „Sadly none of the ladies is willing to show me their panties.“  
„Bummer!“ Franky couldn't help but being sarcastic. He wasn't thrilled about the disturbance.  
„We should go anyway, find our friends and tell them about Shikis plan,“ Robin took her backpack.  
All three Strawhats walked towards the exit when Robin casually said to Franky, „We should finish our chat when this adventure is over.“  
The Cyborg looked at her staggered but couldn't read in her face what she actually meant. If she meant what he was thinking.  
Like an answer Robin choose this moment to position her glasses once again and showed a small smile.  
Franky looked straight ahead again and murmured, „Super!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just looked some old stuff up and realised that I have written this long time ago. I had totally forgotten about this!  
> You can find the original livejournal kink-meme thread here: http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/597.html?thread=522069#t522069  
> I wrote this 2012-02-02 03:55 I even found the original word file on my harddrive...  
> I changed a little bit of the wording to make it more clear. I can't belive that my writing didn't change at all XD But I do hope someone enjoys it.


	8. It's art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin Modern AU / Graffiti-artist AU / No couple  
> Rating: PG / K+
> 
> Two artists who are similar and still different.

There was another one.  
Robin stopped in her track and looked at the graffiti. Like all the others it was remarkable. Full of emotion and passion. She pulled out her phone and shot a photo.  
Her own work always lacked these raw emotions. The people in the community and on message boards still enjoyed her works, describing them as dark, mysterious and sterile. She didn’t really liked that but what she wanted to tell was still understood most of the time and that was fine.  
She continued to look at the art in front of her, savoured it, enjoyed the bright colours and clean lines.  
The picture was an accusation against the world government and with that had an ongoing theme with all the other works of this artist. They all told a story about anger and self hatred but also the will to free themselves from this. Rather similar to hers. The difference was that she used glyphs and pictures from the past, showing moments of injustice, similar to those happening today, ordered by the world government, carried out by the marines. She also always only used black, no colours. She had tried it but it hasn’t felt right.  
Finally she pulled out a marker, glanced left and right and drew a little heart in the corner, right under the graffiti. She wanted to show respect to a person with so much power in their art.  
After standing up she stayed just a few more moments, then she carried on.  
She had a day job after all. She was lucky that she could work as an history professor for a well known school. Still on the run but hidden in plain sight. At least for now.  
Today her students would have to analyze this newest graffiti. She couldn’t help but smile a little bit.  
\---  
There was another one!  
It hasn’t been there half an hour ago! There, the black little heart, perfectly drawn, accurate and simple. Still one of the best compliments that he had gotten on any of his works. Those little black hearts had appeared quite a lot lately.  
He wanted to know who drew them. Somehow he guessed they were from the same person who made those black and white graffitis that always showed people suffering with the sentence “history repeats itself” written beside it.  
He wanted to meet this person.  
The stories they told were similar to his but still different. He wanted to look this person in the eyes and ask them why they are so sad? He wanted to talk to them but he knew it was highly unlikely. Political graffiti artists like them were always in danger. Especially this one because they used old glyphen in their work which were forbidden.  
He stared some longer at this black little heart and then made a photo. Time to continue to his day job.  
He was lucky that he could work at his brother's place who didn’t really bothered him about slacking from time to time.  
For the next few hours working on mechanics would clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this in one of my notebooks (maybe one or two years old). I think it was inspired by a Graffiti AU idea that I can’t find anymore. Originally I actually wanted to let them meet but I couldn’t decide how and I think this works too…  
> I hope you enjoyed it :) Again, not beta'ed. Please tell me if you find mistakes.


	9. No risk, no gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin shortly after Water Seven / not a couple but getting together? Kinda?  
> Rating: PG / K+
> 
> Robin is doing a late-night-read in the aquarium room. Franky joins her and they start to talk about their past. Robin starts to question herself and her feelings for Franky.

It is late in the evening and Robin sits in the aquarium room, feet propped up, reading a book about old fairy tales from west blue. Fairytales are some of her most favorite reads, right after history, science and horror. The fascinating thing about fairy tales is, that they are always - or at least quite often - the same in all oceans. But as often they will include important information. It’s not like the story of “Noland the liar” wasn’t considered a children's-story that, as they learned firsthand, based on very true events. 

“Oh hey, Robin. I didn’t knew there was someone still awake,” Franky takes the few steps from the door up into the room.  
“You’ll have to get used to it,” she sits a little bit up and smiles at him, “I do that quite often. I did that on Merry too but this room is something else. I enjoy the lightning. It’s calm. It’s also the perfect place to read a good book with a delicious glass of wine.”  
“You’re chatty today,” he sits down near her helping himself to a bottle of his favorite drink, while she tucks her feet under herself.  
“It seems like it, doesn’t it?” It had been a pleasant day and she does not mind the company. ”Do you prefer some silence right now?”  
With a watchful eye the archeologists sees her newest comrade considering the question.  
“No…,” he sounds a little bit unsure, “I think I would like to have a conversation between grown ups.” With a big smile he props up one of his legs on the seat so he can face her more comfortable: “Gotta use this rare chance to talk to the most mysterious woman in the world and get to know her a little better.”  
“Well,” she takes a sip from her wine to hide her smile before she also turns toward him, “I think that is doable. Ask to your hearts content.”

They look at each other for a few moments. For some reason Franky seems hesitant, which seems weird to Robin. The archeologist decides to help him a little bit.  
“How about some rules?” with a smile Robin lays the book to the side. Making this into a game would take away the seriousness.  
“Go on?” there was relief and curiosity in his voice.  
“One question. One answer. Then we switch.”  
He nods in agreement.  
“I have to use this rare chance to talk to the biggest pervert… on this ship.” The world is too big to know if he is the biggest out there. It is true though, this is the first time they are alone since him joining.  
“Oi! But thanks,” he does sound flattered which makes her smile. “Sounds good to me.”  
“Be careful what you agree to. It is my job to gather information and to use them for my advantage,” she smiles a wicked smile, looking forward to this little game.  
“Well, no risk no gain. You start,” he answers with an equally wicked grin.

Robin raises her brows in surprise. Isn’t he the curious one? She ponders for a moment figuring which question to ask first.  
“Why did you start Franky Family?”, her arm propped up.  
“Starting with the tough questions, aren’t we? Well…,” he fills himself a glass with wine after he had finished his cola and refills Robins too. “When I came back to Water Seven a lot of no-goodies, brats and punks were roaming the streets of the poorer districts. Violence and death were daily occurrences. They needed a place and something to do, so I decided to give them a home and food, helping them to focus their energy towards better things. They became the Franky Family.”  
“That is awfully nice of you... cheers.” Robin toasts towards the man who grabs his glass and mirrors her gesture.  
“That town is my home and it annoyed me that it had gotten even worse in some parts. My turn, now. How did you meet the Strawhats?”  
“I gave them a Lockport to Alabasta.”  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s it,” a chuckle accompanies her answer.  
“But how did you become a crew member?”  
“I think it’s my turn.”  
The answer is an angry huff and a calculating look that is received with a smile and an equal calculating look over the rim of her wineglass. Easy to tease and to talk to, enjoyable so far.  
“So, how did you first reach Water Seven? I heard you weren’t born there.”  
“My parents dumped me in the scrapyard.”  
Light shock can be seen on the woman's face, after hearing that.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Nah. Don’t be. This way I got to meet Tom and Idiotburg.”  
“How old were you?”  
“Ten or eleven…? Hey wait! It’s my turn! Two questions to get even” With mock anger he points his finger at her.  
The accused considers this until she agrees with a theatrical sigh. It surprises her that it’s not hard for her to be relaxed around him and to have light banter like this. But why? Before she can dive further into her own thoughts Franky throws his question at her:  
“So, please tell the whole Story of how you became a Strawhat.”  
She laughs and then hums to collect her thoughts, letting it slide that this is actually no question.  
“I like that.” Franky interrupts her  
“What?” she is confused because she hadn’t done anything.  
“This humming noise you make when you’re relaxed and think about smart things to say.”  
She looks at him with big eyes and her face starts to tingle. It is indeed easy to be relaxed and open around him and it seems, as a result, she is easy to read? To hide her embarrassment she takes another sip of her wine. Maybe it was too much wine already? How much did she have? It has to be the wine.  
“And this was your third question in a row.” The man laughs at her. She nearly sputters but is able to catch herself and does not end up showered in alcohol.  
“I see…” this time he has played her. First she calms herself down a little more, before she finally answers. “I joined the Strawhats when our captain saved my life and I had nowhere to go.”  
“That is the whole story?” he sounds sceptic.  
“Yes,” a small smile appears on her face.  
Frankys face does not change until something dawns to him.  
“Shit, that were two questions too.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well played, Nico Robin,” he sits back and takes a gulp of his wine.  
“You still have another one.”  
“What did you do before you joined the strawhats?”  
A chuckles escapes her before she finally starts to tell her whole story:  
“I used to be an agent in Baroque Works. My code name was Ms. Bloody Sunday and I was the right hand to Mr. Zero, also know as Sir Corcodile, one of the pirates titled samurai of the sea. He wanted to to get his hands on Pluton and needed me to read the Porneglyph hidden in Alabasta.”  
A fast look in her companion's face makes her realize how unbelievable this sounds to anyone who wasn’t around that time. His mouth is open and a look of shock in his eyes, maybe also because he is one of the few people who understand the real danger of that prospect. With a small smile Robin continues.  
“Crocodile tried to kill me because I told him that there was only the history of Alabasta written on the Porneglyph. He thought I failed him and deserved death. His hook went right through my chest. I was lucky he missed any vital organs. Luffy defeated him and rescued the king and me. After I recovered I sneaked onto their ship and asked to become a crew member.”  
“Wow,” the Cyborg takes another gulp from the wine. "That is a lot to take in.”  
“I know.”  
“I have a lot of more questions now. What an asshole that Croco-guy.”  
She chuckles. “I guess so. Anyway, do you want a snack?” Robin stands up and walks over to the elevator, and opens the little door to retrieve a tablet with sandwiches from it.  
“Wha…,” Franky almost forgot the game but caught himself.”...at a super idea.”  
She laughs and goes back to where she had been sitting, putting the tablet right between them.  
“Before you ask, Sanji always makes them for me so I don’t get hungry at night.”  
“Always the Gentleman…”  
“He indeed is.” 

In silence the two older Strawhats enjoy this late-night snack. They were made especially for Robin and so much to her taste. Franky didn’t seem to mind though. The food on this ship is always delicious. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see his look travel over to the title of the book, that Robin had read before he had entered the room. 

“I think it’s my turn, since you asked me if I would like a snack,” he tries his best to not make it sound like a question.  
Robin smiles at him and nods in agreement.  
“Why are you reading a book about fairy tales?”  
Her smile grows a little bit bigger, thankful that Franky asked about her work even if he might not be aware of it.  
“Tales like these are important for understanding human history and culture. Every ocean has it’s own unique tales while other stories can be found everywhere. So, thanks to reading fairy tale stories I’m able to draw first conclusions about connections between cultures and sometimes find hints and information about connections from the past to the future too.  
Also, there are quite often true events described in these stories. It is also important to never forget that history is written by the winners of war and dispute. These stories sometimes tell other perspectives…”

While on the outside she still tries to stay calm and reserved she feels a child-like glee while talking about books, stories and history. Additionally she allows herself to talk so freely because she knows that he understands. Whenever Franky talks about building ships and mechanics he sounds and looks like she is feeling now. She is happy that the shipwright is with them on Sunny. She loves her friends and all of them are passionate about their own interests but she can’t imagine one of them to sit with her and let her talk about history and how important it is. They are too young, living in the present always waiting for the future. They rarely care for history.

“...also I’m deciding which story to read next time we’re doing a pyjama party,” she finally concludes.

When she looks up again she sees laughter in his eyes and a smile on his face. In front of her sits someone who knows the importance of listening to the people around him for the pure purpose of supporting them. Not like her. She only always had listened to people to learn things about them for later usage. Just like she had warned him.

Her trying to keep her crew safe while giving up her own life had been the first selfless thing she ever did.* In the end it had endangered her friends and it had been Franky who had known what to do and what to say to help her and them. On top of that he had done it without even knowing her on a personal level. He had helped so many people and out of egoistic reason she had forced him to join… even if her friends and he himself wanted him to join… she still acted on the egoistic perspective to have this treasure of a man with them. She even had him called that.

Remembering all this she suddenly feels inadequate. In a panic she dissects her feelings and sees a problem approaching her. Attraction is a dangerous thing. She can feel the smile on her face slowly vanish while seeing Franky losing his smile too, like a mirror to her own emotion. In both cases she is the reason and that makes her feel guilty.

“Hey, what is wrong?” Hesitant he lifts his hand, clearly uncertain if it would be okay to comfort her which makes her feel even more guilty and unworthy. So she again shows a smile, a little, mysterious one, the one that always has helped her to mask her real feelings. She lifts her glass to lightly cheer towards the man in front of her before she answers: ”I think it is my turn to ask a question.”  
She can see his eyes searching and his brows coming together worried. They are both master, she now understands. He in reading, she in hiding. A danger she hadn’t taken into account. But he is a smart man who cares so he will probably continue the game and he is probably also nice enough to accept her being uncomfortable and stop digging.  
“Ask then.”  
“What is your favorite food?”  
“Hamburgers. What is going on, Robin?”  
Maybe not as nice as she thought. Too many miscalculations, it can’t be only because of THAT? The wine! Too much wine!  
“And don’t say nothing! I won’t accept that as an answer.” His voice had become more stern with a hint of worry.  
They look at each other for what feels like eternity until she can’t bear it any more. This is a first. It had always been the others who had broken eye contact. On rare occasions none had looked away. But it still proves her worry further and she is worried. It makes her stumble.  
“How can I live up to you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Robins thoughts race to find a way to tell the truth without giving away too much. No risk no gain he had said but she is not willing to risk it all.  
“I mean… you are a good person. You have helped so many people. Even with all the things that had happened to you… how do you do it?”  
Her eyes follow a fish that passes by.  
“Compared to whom?” Awkward laughter swings along with the question.  
“To me, for example,” she still watches the fishes, passing by. He does not answer immediately. She can see his reflection in the glass.  
“I’m only doing what I want to do, what… I think Tom would agree to. He took in some punk child and teached him. I want to live up to that. That is also part of why I created the Franky Family. But that doesn't make me nicer or better than anyone. I just did my thing. You never had Tom as a role model, nor did you have something to call home for 20 years. Why are you even comparing us? That is stupid and you’re a lot but not stupid.”  
She comments that with a frustrated laugh. Where is the guard she had build up in all this time?

This whole situation feels wrong and it had started nice enough. What in the world had made her question herself? It makes no sense and still she does. Robin is sure that she is willing to defend every single one of her friends to death but how could she even compare herself to her friends who were such good and honest people, willing to trust and defend strangers because it was the right thing to do? Her friends who would claim war to the world government… she can feel the urge to be like that but she fears that she won’t ever be able to do that and in the end they will see… As much as she wishes she can’t bring herself to let go of that illogical fear. 

The moment Franky takes her hand she flinches a little, too deep in thought to detect the movement. How could he make her feel so safe and comfortable that even her trained senses would stop working and she was able to dive into thoughts she fears. She knows the answer. Another thing she is not willing to think about yet. It also does not help that her heart rate quickens and she feels her face heat up.  
When she looks up his face seems too near, even if it didn’t move at all.  
“Robin, you don’t have to be a good person or whatever you think that means. You are a pirate, you can be whatever you want, however you want and you can take all the time you want. Heck, I took my sweet time. Just so you know, you are already pretty super… pretty and super. But if you need to find more, become more or whatever... you have all the time. No need to rush anything.”  
His thumb rubs on the top of her hand, which creates an intimacy that Robin is not used to but does make her long for more. Holding hands, hugging, kissing… not for gain but to appreciate, not with words but gestures.  
“How?” the question is not directed at him but at the world and the universe in general.  
“I dunno... but I’m here to help if you need any.”  
She laughs again, not bitter this time because if anyone she will believe him. She had fallen for him. And she knows why, it’s so clear! He is a person people will feel drawn towards, because he supports them. It is different to the Captain who trusts and so people will support him, no matter what. Franky gives people the confidence that they will be able to support themselves and the ones they love. Maybe she is thinking too much about this. Maybe she needs to act, even if she had miscalculated quite often tonite, she is willing to take a risk.

Robin sits up a little bit, taking his hand in both of hers. Big, strong hands. When she looks up she smiles because he is crying. That is so much him.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“I’m not crying, stupid. I’m especially not crying for you.”  
He is so different from every man she had ever met before and this gives her hope. No risk no gain.  
Swiftly, she sits up more, positioning herself on the couch so her face is even with his. Still smiling and laughing Robin cups Frankys face and wipes away some tears. Before he can react she kisses him lightly. It is a nice feeling and she does hope he can feel the trust and love through this kiss even if it’s only a brief and chaste one. His tears immediately stop but before he can further react she moves away again, settling down.  
“Thank you, Franky. For everything.”  
Panic rises in her chest but she tries to keep her cool, while searching his face for some hint how much she destroyed their friendship.  
The man in front of her looks dazed and dumbstruck, before his eyes focus on her and a finger carefully touches his lips.  
“Oh wow…”  
It takes a few heartbeats before he finally reacts: “Please tell me this is real and not another dream?”  
Her face reddens with a light blush: “I hope so.”  
It takes another few moments before he clears his throat, shows a big grin and takes her hand again.  
“So, wanna hang out sometime soon?”  
She starts to laugh, about this stupid joke but also because she is relieved. This is the moment she decides for herself, she is in need for more intimacy, to appreciate but also because of egoistic reason. She hugs him and buries her face in his neck.  
“If you’ll have me, with pleasure.”  
She can feel his chuckle resonate in his chest and his arms move as he encircles her, making her feel safe.  
“Sure. We can continue our game then.”  
“I could ask you what exactly those dreams are about, for example…” her finger brush lightly and playful over his neck. If he is affected by it he does not show it.  
“Maybe we should talk about something else...?”  
She laughs again and then moves a little bit away so she can look up in Frankys face.  
“But really, thank you. Thank you for being here and for being you.”  
If she is honest with herself she is still afraid but it is calming to know that her friends accept her the way she is. Franky suddenly looks a little thoughtful so she waits for what he is going to say, cocking her head a little to the side.  
Carefully he tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ear, then he finally voices his thoughts.  
“So, how do we continue from here?”  
“Hmm…”  
It is a nice situation. Being embraced by a super guy who is not after her bounty, in a place that is part of her home, feeling calm and content. Also a little part of her brain is telling her to screw it all and to screw him right here and now but the bigger part is still collected and very aware of the whole situation and possible consequences.  
“I suggest, that we’re going to sleep. It’s very late and... then we’ll think about it tomorrow. After all…,” she gives him another light kiss. “...we can take all the time.”  
He laughs at her answer.

Shortly after Robin lays down in her bed, carefully to not wake her companion that is neatly tucked away under her blanket. It is a comfort to know that Nami is right beside her and only a few short meter away are her other friends. One of them she had just kissed, with a promise for more. This might be a good moment to panic again, to wonder if she all deserved that but instead she is happy and she concentrates on that feeling and the memory of the kiss. For now, she smiles while her eyes close slowly and she drifts off to sleep. Her last thought is that the gain was very worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have no idea if Robin did something selfless in Skypia. I had no time to reread the arc... I really have to reread the whole manga...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Okay... I'm so sorry for the long delay but I had a writers block. I have a couple of noted down ideas but I somehow got distracted... it did not help that this oneshot went nowhere where it was supposed to be? It first was supposed to be a continuation for "Ever thought about kids?" with the titel "Question and Answer" but it went so very different... I also tried to keep it only from Robins pov and so I had to rewrite a lot of things (it's hard). I also wanted to do a piece where Robin is musing about Franky and finding out about her attraction. There are a few but not many pieces. I think most fans agree in the thought that Franky is the one hoping to win Robin and her reacting to that...  
> I also wanted to write something about Robin becoming self-aware about her never being a good person (as much as we know before Enies Lobby arc ... and I'm not really sure about Skypia, please tell me if I'm wrong). Anyway we don't know if she "good" now but she had become more herself and that is something... ahhh I'm ranting! I'm sorry! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read!  
> This is not beta'ed so if you find any mistakes, please feel free to tell me.


	10. Taking care of each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Fishman Island / A pair  
> Rating: K / General Audience
> 
> Being a family means to taking care of each other.

It had been a long day. The storm hit with ferocity, but the crew had enough time to prepare, thanks to Namis amazing skills. As soon as the waves hit it was clear that this one was even bigger than what they had experienced so far.  
The devilfruit-user were sent under deck while the other half did their best to help steering the Sunny through, Franky standing on the helm, Nami shouting orders, Usopp keeping an eye out for everything, shouting information back at Nami. Zoro and Sanji taking care of seakings and debris, that could damage the ship.  
Hours later they finally reached calmer water and not shortly after a little, lonely island, so everyone could take a break and sleep off the exhaustion. 

Zoro collapsed right on deck, while Nami went to the women's quarter telling everyone to leave her alone or to get in debt too high to even be specific about it. Usopp did the same but went to the men's quarter and did not tell anyone to leave him alone because no one would listen anyway. Sanji being himself went straight towards the kitchen to take care that everyone would have a good breakfast after this exhausting night.  
Franky decided to put sleep off a little longer too, in favor of going to his workshop. He had realized that Sunny could need some upgrades for situations like these. He wanted to note down whatever he had thought up this night, before he forgot them again. Later on he could evaluate it, with a clearer mind... after a couple of hours of sleep.  
When he stepped in his workshop he allowed himself to groan. The muscles in his back had become so tense they started to ache, which should never be the case. His back was still the only part he had not reinforced and...but... maybe... he was feeling his age after all… actually he did not want to think about that just yet. It was a long night of fighting the sea. Everyone would be exhausted after this.  
“You sound tired, Franky.”  
If he was honest he wasn’t surprised to find Robin sitting in his workshop. They shared the room frequently, the mattress in there had become both their second bed, even if it was not big enough for two people at all. Not that they minded.

“It was a long night.”  
He smiled at her and suppressed a yawn, before he grabbed a Cola and downed it in one go.  
“How was your night?”  
“I had better. Sleeping was impossible with this wild swell. But I finished two books, that has to count for something.”  
He chuckled before he sat down at his desk and started noting down ideas. He heard and felt Robin moving up behind him leaning down on his broad back, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
Feeling the pressure on his back he puffed lightly from the sudden pain, but kept noting down a few more things.  
Again he felt pressure applied on his back, feeling the sudden pain but giving no more indication than another snuffle through his nose.  
“Your back is rock hard, Franky.”  
“I know. Thank you, babe.”

She huffed at the answer but also smiled a little. The ego of men. Without further ado Robin started to carefully add pressure towards the hardest spots on his back, which made him actually wince.  
“I do know, that you have a strong back but this is not normal. How about...” she gives him a kiss on the head, before again carefully starting to massage his back, “... you lay down and I give you a real massage? And after you rested you should take a shower. You taste like salt water.” 

The fact that he actually had to think about this offer showed how tired he really was. Franky looked down at his notes, that he couldn’t even see clearly. That he also wasn’t able to answer with some witty remark was another sign.  
He sighed and stood up before turning around and looked at Robin with tired eyes. As he looked down in her calm, blue eyes and saw the slight smile on her lips he couldn’t help but feel happy. Bending down he gave a kiss on her forehead, then stepped around the woman and just let himself fall flat face down on the mattress. 

He could hear a little hum and then felt Robin's hands carefully rubbing his back.  
“Tell me when it’s starting to hurt,” she didn’t add too much pressure sticking more to caressing, trying to sooth him down. As a reward she was able to hear him make quiet enjoying noises. With a smile in her voice she continued. “You did a good Job out there.”  
The answer was muffled and sleepy:“You saw?”  
“Sure did,” she added a little bit more pressure to one particular tense point.  
“Hmmm… Super…”  
That made her chuckle. 

It didn’t took long and Robin felt Franky totally relax and heard him grunting in his sleep. Once again she bend down to place a kiss on his cheek, tasting the seawater, then threw their blanket over her man.  
For a few more moments she watched him sleep, letting her hand brush over his head, felt the short hair under her palm, considered to lay beside him and take a nap too but instead she decided it was time to look for her other friends.  
There was no need to take care of either Nami or Usopp, for they were sleeping peacefully in their bunks, for now, but Sanji was overworking again and she should throw a blanket over Zoro too. Also Luffy, Chopper and Brook would be soon awake and someone had to tell them to stay silent for a few more hours. 

She carefully tiptoed out of the workshop and went out on the deck of Sunny. She loved the morning sun.  
Time to get to work and take care of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin is the mom-friend. And she is the mom. I hope one day she will be a literal mom. 
> 
> I'm sorry for every mistake. Maybe I got lost in the tense. I should stick to present-tense... anyway enjoy this little fic.


	11. Sadie Hawkins dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin Alternate Universe - School / not a couple  
> Rating: PG / K+
> 
> A prom is held at the school at which Robin is a teacher, Franky is the janitor and Brook is the principal.
> 
> The Sadie Hawkins dance is named after the Li'l Abner comic strip character Sadie Hawkins. The unmarried women of Dogpatch got to chase the bachelors and "marry up" with the ones that they caught.  
> This is unlike traditional dances, where the men chase the women. In the U.S. and Canada, this concept was popularized by establishing dance events to which the woman invited a man of her choosing, instead of demurely waiting for a man to ask her.

Tomorrow would finally be the day. The, with special anticipation awaited, “Sadie Hawkins dance” would happen. The female pupils chitter with excitement between but, infuriatingly for the teacher, also while the lessons.  
The teachers had to ask for silence again and again but couldn’t help and feel excited and nervous themselves. Some more than other, to be honest.

Even though he isn’t exactly a teacher the schools janitor, Franky is very nervous right now too. Not because he is right under the roof on top of a very shaky ladder. He is nervous because of the teacher who is at the other end of the ladder, who is giving orders to the pupils how to organize tables, and who sometimes looks up rather worried and skeptical.  
“Are you really sure it wouldn’t be better if I do this, Franky?”  
“Yes, I am sure,” he presses between his teeth, “it’s way too dangerous. I’m the one who has to maintain the ladder and so I’m the one who gets hurt if the ladder happen to collapse, Miss Nico!”  
The teacher looks up to him, rather unsure.  
“But you would be able to catch me if I fall!”  
That on the other side is a very nice image. A damsel in distress, a hero to the rescue and… Thanks! Love! Happiness!  
“Are you alright, up there?” the call brings Franky back to reality.  
“Yeah… Yeah! Of course!” in a hurry he finishes his task to put up the decorations and to finally get off this death trap, for a short amount of time at least.  
Back on the ground he looks at his reason to be nervous and she smiles at him.  
As fast as possible he turns away, back to the ladder to move it to its next location, before she can catch him blushing or spacing off again. 

The teacher is walking beside him, considering to assign one or two pupils to help holding the ladder so she can take care of other things.  
“Do you have a date for the dance?” the questions is tearing her out of her thoughts.  
“Why should I? I’m just there as an overseer. I don’t need a date.”  
“Yeah… no… surely not. Haha!” trying to laugh it off he kicks himself mentally in the butt for this stupid remark.  
“Will you be there, Franky?”  
“Yeah…,” he critically looks up to the ceiling. “But I will be outside most of the time. Gonna shoo the kids from the bushes.”  
“Ah,” she smiles and prepares herself to hold the ladder again.  
Right that moment two students pass by, bickering with each other.  
“Zoro! Sanji! Please stabilize the ladder until Franky has finished. I need to take care of other things. “  
“Yes Miss Nico!!!” the blonde pupil answers immediately, while the green haired one only mumbles something under his breath but still complies.  
Franky watches the teacher while he climbs back up. What a pity, that the woman he - to say it in a very simple way - has a crush on is not standing at the end of the ladder anymore and keeps him from working efficiently but also she does not keep him from working efficiently anymore. Especially not now because she is walking out of the gym with some pupils to get more props.

So, putting up of the decorations worked very efficiently, until the moment when his two little helpers started to fight and the ladder did fall over and he had to hang around, holding himself on a bar for full five minutes, then an orange haired girl knocked the two squabbler on the head and stopped their fight and ordered another kid to go get Miss Nico, who managed to put the ladder back up after another five minutes.  
Hanging around hasn’t been so bad. He could have endured that longer. That the ladder had fallen over hadn’t been so bad either. Noone was hurt and it only took some decorations with it. He hasn't been scared to fall either. But why did his nice fantasy had to turn around so meanly in reality?  
A (theoretically) distressed dude. A heroine in shining suit. Awkwardness! Shame! Laughter!

The rescue mission is then over rather fast and handled without problems, but one could see the relief in Robins face when Franky finally feels solid ground under his feet again.  
“Is everything all right, Franky? Are you hurt?” with a serious expression she looks him over.  
“No, no… I’m fine...,” except for his hurt pride.  
“That is good to hear. It’s very impressive that you managed to hold on so long, without getting out of breath.”  
Wait, what? Did he hear that right?  
“You do look strong but it’s something completely different to see that in action,” again she looks him over with a calculating expression.  
Slowly his cheeks become slightly red.  
“Well, we should continue. I’ll send two other pupils to help you,” and with that she walks towards the group of kids around Sanji and Zoro who are still scolded by the orange haired girl, while the rest of their friends laugh at them.

Franky does not feel hurt anymore but can feel the pride swell in his chest. He’s humming to himself a made-up tune, inventing lyrics that mostly consist of “Super! Super!”, feeling like he could fly.  
From then onward the work becomes even more easy. No matter if it is setting up the tables, the music system or the dishes… everything is easy and super!  
The pupils start to snicker at him but who cares!? He has impressed Miss Nico! Nothing can hurt his happiness.

Finally, almost everything is finished and done, except for a few little things here and there.  
“Yohohoho! What a beautiful decorated room to look at with my very own eyes! Even though my eyesight is not that good… yeah… well… Yohoho!” the principal shouts. He had just stepped in to visit the gym, He is accompanied by a tall man in a fur-coat, smoking a cigar.  
“Good morning principal Brook!” the students answer in unison.  
“Good morning, everyone. Great work you did here! Yohohoho! May I introduce Mr. Crocodile to you? He donated the money for this dance.”  
“Good morning Mr. Crocodile!”

“What kind of name is Crocodile and why does he have a scar across his face?” right after this remark a thud can be heard, followed by a muffled “ouch!”  
“Shut it, Luffy!”  
"Why is he smoking in here? I'm not allowed to smoke indoors."  
"You shouldn't smoke at all Sanji! You're too young!" 

“Yohohohoho!” the principal laughs long and with vigour.  
Meanwhile Miss Nico walks up to the two men, smiling. And then Frankys mood falls down in an endless pit. She acts towards this Crocodile man rather familiar, a hug with a kiss on the cheek, laying her hand on his arm and then they leave the gym together with the principal.

As soon as they are out of the door rumors are buzzing back and forth between the kids, shooting up like mushrooms.  
“I don’t get it, Nami. Why is everyone so upset?”  
“Listen up, Luffy. Ms. Robin is known for never showing more emotion than a smile. It is very unusual that she would act towards someone like this man so… intimate! There is something going on!” The orange girl named Nami explains.  
“What do you mean something is going on? What is going?”  
“Geez, Luffy! Like husband and wife or something!” another friend with a long nose interrupts.  
“Don’t tell lies, Usopp! Ms. Robin is way too classy for that guy,” the blonde boy from before answers.  
Another girl of the group chimes in too:”Mr. Crocodile is a wealthy businessman. He is the boss of baroque works and it is said he can woo everyone.”  
“But, Vivi…”  
“Oh, shut it dartbrow! Your crying is annoying.”  
“What was that, Mosshead? You’re looking for a beating?!”  
And they got it going again.  
“STOP IT YOU TWO! YOU’RE DESTROYING EVERYTHING!”  
While Luffy laughs and Vivi and Usopp try their best to not get in the way is Nami doing her best to calm the two down.

Having heard all this Franky is slowly walking out. How is he supposed to compete with someone like that? After a long day and finally having finished his work for the day, he walks home.  
Entering the little flat he falls down on the couch and immediately starts to lament his situation:”What am I supposed to do?”  
“What do you mean, nmaa?” his step brother whom he shares the flat with steps into the room from the kitchen, looking at him confused.  
“Iceburg! I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! The woman of my dreams is taken!”  
“Oh my, that is no surprise,” the older man casually leans on the frame of the door, his pet mouse looking out of the pocket in his west.  
“And I don’t stand a chance against this guy! He is wealthy and does not look that bad… not as super as me but still…”  
“Oh my, that is no surprise either.”  
“Thanks for the help Idiot-burg!” the sarcasm is thick.  
"Maybe you should just ask her instead of being stupid?"  
"THANKS FOR THE HELP!"  
“No problem.” and with that he returns to the kitchen. Franky can hear the little pet mouse in Iceburgs pocket squeak in confirmation. 

The next day the last preparations happen. The food from the “Redleg” restaurant is delivered, a few last decorations and lanterns are put up. Excitement can be felt in the air. Only Franky is surrounded by a cloud of misery.  
Several people ask him what is wrong. Even Miss Nico, but he did not answer and only mumbled something and hurried away. Unseen by him she raises her eyebrows in a disapproving way. 

Finally the moment has come! Night fell and every pupil was dancing and laughing. The principal staged with his band and they rocked the room.  
To fit in Franky had decided to put on a white shirt and a tie, even if his job is only to shoo the older pupils out of the bushes.  
It is kind of satisfying to see the teenager fleeing, cursing and screaming because it is very unfair that these youngsters all have someone for the bushes while his reason for sleepless nights is out of reach.  
‘I’m envious about the luck of these kids. Super! Very super! As super as war and the plague.’  
With a sigh he let himself fall on a bench and peeks up to the school clock. It showed 10 pm. For three hours he is already walking around disturbing young love. He sighed once more, closing his eyes. 

“Seems like your job is really hard? Do you want a cola?”  
Franky opens his eyes and sees a cup with cola, hold by Robin who wears a simple but beautiful dress. Her lips shows one of her small smiles.  
Thanks to the colourful lanterns, illuminating her she looks like out of a fairytale. Instead of forming an answer he just stares at her with an open mouth.  
“Franky? Cola? Yes? No?” Her smiles broadens and turns playful, while she slightly swings the cup in front of his face.  
“I… I … I… thank you!” Still overwhelmed he takes the cup and the female teacher takes a seat beside him.  
“It’s just, you’re super beautiful. Like not from this world beautiful and I got enchanted and forgot how to talk..”  
The words just bubble out of him and only after he finishes he realises what he had just said.  
Robin silently laughes and he puts his face in his hands, aghast about how stupid and cheesy that was.  
“Thank you, that is very nice of you,” she takes a sip from her own cup and then looks over to him. He is still hunched over with his face in his hands.  
She can’t help herself and starts to laugh again.  
“Pardon my amusement but it’s just too funny.”  
The janitor raises his head, baffled and a little hurt. She smiles at him teasingly.  
“It is rare to get such a creative and honest compliment,” her eyes roam the garden of the school. “Especially from a man who doesn’t look like he would be too shy to talk to woman.”  
Franky had sat up straight again and is now looking at the woman beside him. Again he is enchanted by her look and even if he would want to he can’t look away.  
“But the first impression isn’t always the correct one. I trained myself to observe before I jump to conclusions. It is a pity that my guess that you are sometimes a little slow and that you don’t consider more possibilities before you decide how to act is right after all.”  
Again she spies at the man at her side and starts to laugh once more. He is scandalized.  
“Because, Franky, you should never believe rumors started by teenager,” she still laughs.  
“What do you mean?” he is beyond confused now.  
“Well…,” she lays her hand on his, causing him to look at her in utter disbelief while a blush spreads across his face. The warmth burns through his skin.  
“... if you wanted to know if I’m single and if I’m willing to go to the dance with you, then you should have asked. And I would have answered that I am free and that I have to decline your invitation but that I will ask you to go with me. This is a Sadie Hawkins dance after all.” There is a lot of humor in her voice.  
Like he is spellbound he stares at his hand that is now held between and caressed by her smaller ones.  
“... but Crocodile…?”  
“An old acquaintance and business partner. While school vacation I’ll help him search for artifacts and dating, categorizing and translating them. That was the condition for him to donate money to the school. I do understand the students confusion but when I get hugged I can’t just push an important person away. Also it’s never wrong to be nice when one wants something. And the principal and I hope to get even more money from him.”  
Franky still isn’t sure if he is dreaming or if this is really happening. Again and again he looks at the woman at his side who is still holding his hand.  
Finally it is enough.  
With his free hand he cups her face and kisses her and with a smile she kisses back.  
When they part Robin silently laughs again: “Seems like I captured myself a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: https://op-fanforall.livejournal.com/1053.html?thread=1657629#t1657629
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait. I hope this is worth it because it feels really weird to finally publish this little story after it was with me for 8 years. EIGHT YEARS! After this long time I actually finished to type it into my laptop and to translate it. I had so many scenarios and ideas for this and nothing was good enough until one day I noted this down by hand and it took years to digitalize and translate (I lost my notes in between)...  
> The fact that this is so old also explains why Crocodile appears. XD Today I would probably use someone else. After all he redeemed himself a little bit in Marineford. Also it explains this old interpretation of Franky. He changed a lot in the last 8 years :) 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked the story :). 
> 
> I had to do some research about what Sadie Hawkins dance is. It is based on a comic strip! Can you believe that?! America. Also, I have no idea how dances/proms work. My knowledge about this is from teen-comedy-movies and Cartoons.  
> On another note, in the same notepad I had this, I found a draft from 2015 about Robin asking Franky if he considers himself to be a good father one day. That idea wasn’t new to me, it seems


	12. “Do you like me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Timeskip / Not a pair (yet. They get together. Shy Robin ahead!)  
> Rating: T / Teen and Up Audience
> 
> “So, we were talking about some things that occurred lately and couldn’t help but wonder…,” Nami and Usopp shared a quick glance, “... what exactly the state of your relationship with Franky is?”

“Hello, Franky. I see you’re still awake…”  
“Sup, Robin. Feeling better?”  
“Yes, thank you.”

He is too focused on his work to recognize the little tweak in Robin’s voice. And she is thankful for that.  
She takes a few more seconds to calm herself. Another thing she is thankful for is the fact that he doesn’t even look up anymore whenever she searches the solitude of his workshop. He would continue working while she normally did the same, unbothered by each other but also available for if they need a second opinion.  
It really is a good thing because she will probably not be able to ask the next question while he looks her in the face. She can feel the heat spread across her features thinking about that.  
She takes a few more calming breaths before she finally continues.  
“Do you mind me asking you a question?”  
“No. What is it?”  
He is still sketching away and noting down columns of numbers. Okay, here it goes.  
“Do you like me?” she is impressed by how calm she sounds. Maybe too calm.  
“Sure. We’re friends.”

Right. Now falling into the sea and nothingness sounds favorable to this situation. But she did not survive 28 years in search for truth, to be defeated by a simple question. Mybe she had worded the question a little vague. Another few breaths.  
“No, I mean like... like-like me...” Oh great. She had read hundreds of books, had smooth talked her way with hundreds of people and this is the best she can come up with.  
The worst of all is that Franky now turns around to look in her face and asks with amusement and confusion in his voice: ”What?”  
That is, until he sees how bashful she looks and every humor vanishes and only confusion is left.

Again Robin considers to just jump right into the sea because that would be easier than the panic she now feels. If this destroys her friendship to Franky she will make her nakama pay.

\----

A few hours earlier:

“Hey Robin, how are you doing?”  
Nami let herself fall on the other chair under the parasol. She acted quite too casual. Something was in the bush.  
“How can I help you, Nami? Usopp?” The sharpshooter came along with another chair and seated himself too, only slightly nervous as Robin noted.

“So, we were talking about some things that occurred lately and couldn’t help but wonder…,” Nami and Usopp shared a quick glance. “... what exactly the state of your relationship with Franky is?”  
It took Robin a few seconds to collect herself. She carefully closed the book she was currently reading and laid it down. She then sat upright and focused the two younger crewmembers with her blue eyes.  
“I’m not sure why you ask? We are friends,” she stated matter of factly.  
“Really?”  
That response made her cock her head and raise an eyebrow towards the Navigator.  
Nami had her chin in her hand and her expression was mischievous but also slightly worried.  
“I’m quite certain, Nami. What else should our relationship be?”  
“It’s just… you’re… ‘enjoying each others company’ a lot lately,” Usopp even used his fingers to show the quotation marks. 

Robin took a deep breath. Those were her friends after all. They were still young. Patience is the key. So she tried. But she did not have much right now.  
“Please just tell me what you are talking about. Are you saying we shouldn’t ‘enjoy each others company’? Do you think it would be better if we weren’t friends? I don’t see any problems.” 

The two younger crewmember exchanged a look, clearly uncomfortable. Robin was angry and they knew. 

“Look, Robin…”, Usopp raised his hands in a calming gesture, very distressed himself. “It’s just that we wonder if you think of Franky the same way he thinks of you.”  
“If you two are an item, that is fine with us!” Nami’s added very fast. “But it would be good to know so we can prepare ourself and the rest of the crew.”

Suddenly Robin felt like falling. Nothing of this made sense. Her voice was calm so nothing showed her inner turmoil.  
“What do you mean with ‘the way he thinks of me’? What way exactly?”  
Again her comrades exchange a look. Worry and confusion, Robin noted.  
“Well… we can’t be sure…,” Usopp whispers.  
“Tell me everything. Now!”  
“Yes!”

The two then told her how they both, Franky and Robin, always seemed rather relaxed and intimate around each other. The way they talked seemed almost flirtatious. Little touches. Smiles. But the biggest hint were all the knowing looks they gave each other when they thought no one saw them. And then all those nights they had spend with each other even if there was no need for it, since none of them had watch duty. And then the nights they spend with each other because one of them had watch duty. Just, the way they searched each other out... Usopp had once asked Franky about it but the shipwright had not really answered the question, had just become bashful and started to talk about something else. That was some kind of indication. So they figured that Franky did have feelings for Robin and so they wanted to ask her if she felt the same way. 

Robin had listened to all of it. Her mind was racing, reliving all those little situations. She understood. She understood how eyes from the outside would interpret Frankys and hers interactions as romantic. But were they? Were they really?  
All those moments they had shared Robin would have never thought that what she felt was romantic. Or that Franky might have romantic feelings towards her. It had felt… natural… just right. But they were nakama after all. 

“R… Robin… are you okay?” there was honest concern in Usopps voice.  
Robin allowed herself a few seconds to collect her thoughts before she answered no hint of emotion in her voice: “Yes. Yes… I’m fine. I think I feel a migraine creeping up. I’ll excuse myself to our room if that is all right?”  
“Sure…,” Nami answered, worry in her voice.  
“Please tell Sanji that there is no need for him to prepare something to eat for me. And please tell Chopper that there is no need to check on me.  
“Okay…”  
“I see you around,” and with that she got up and walked towards the girls quarter. 

She then had laid down and started to relive every moment since she first met that speedo wearing friend of hers. Every single moment, from the very beginning in the seatrain and their fight in Enies Lobby, where he had more than once rescued her. Later while their time in Water Seven… she had visited him once while building Sunny… they had connected, hadn’t they? It hadn’t been clear then if he would become a crew member or not… She remembered her persuasion for him to join... She couldn’t deny the fact that he was an interesting specimen of a man. He was able to blow up his butt and let it ’explode’. He dislocated his shoulders and his hand. She had been afraid that he would not come along on their travels. Probably pure scientific interest… or not?  
The first few weeks onboard with him, finding his place within the crew and getting to know each other. She did try to help him, didn’t she? And thinking back she might has felt a tingle in her stomach from time to time, but she had figured that was a nervous reaction because of the new and unknown situation. Everyday life had happened and she became calmer and more relaxed, thanks to her crew. She even started to make more and more jokes.  
Then they arrived on Thriller Bark and once again Franky and her worked as a team and in a very efficient way. It had been fun. And humiliating in one occasion.  
But in the end it had been mostly a fun adventure even if she nearly died. But she trusted her captain and her comrades. Luffy would have never let one of them die. Now thinking back with new context Robin had to admit that there might have been a spark at their last bigger party. Robin couldn’t remember a lot because she had drank a tad too much but she might have flirted with Franky. A lot. Maybe she had went too far but she could not remember and Franky never said anything so she had figured it was fine… still…

After that their Friendship grew… their fight against Shiki had been another great example for their teamwork and they grew closer. She couldn’t deny that.  
Bringing each other cola and coffee, telling each other how their day went and then talking long into the night. Sometimes they would take care that the other ate their lunch because both of them would often focus too much on work. But they would also encourage each other and be happy when the other one accomplished something. 

While still pondering, she heard Nami slip into the room. It took the Navigator only a few moments before she laid herself down. Soon Robin could hear the younger woman’s regular breathing. But sleep avoided the archeologist and she continued to remember. 

The younger crew-members were right. The late meetings had become even more frequent lately. Even while the day they would often search each other's presence. Robin at least always searched for him when she felt the need to talk to someone about the things she read. She had learned that it helped her to sort out her thoughts and quite often he would give an interesting outside view. And she was sure it worked the other way round too.  
Whenever he had a new idea he would check up with her if she knew if something similar had been invented and if she had any information about it.  
She guessed that it helped that they were closer to age…  
She continued to think about every little detail and every occasion and sometimes she thought she felt that tingle again...  
In the end everything had led up to this night and the moment when she had finally decided that thinking and theorizing wouldn’t be sufficient and she had stood up, late at night and once again searched for the solitude of Franky's workshop. 

\----

Back in the present Robin figures that she is overthinking. Everything had been fine before! Everything is fine. They are friends. Nothing more. A part of her is disappointed about that thought she registers and that still worries her to some extend.

She takes a few more calming breaths and occupies herself with sitting down, while not leaving Franky out of her eyes.

“Excuse my confusing words…,” she suddenly feels way too naked in her nightshirt… even if it’s not true! And at the last moment she decides against crossing her legs. Robin is not used to being fidgety.  
Meanwhile the man in front of her is not leaving her out of his eyes. Worry clearly visible.  
“... I’ll try to elaborate.”  
No answer, just waiting. She can still run out of the door and claim she was sleep-walking.  
“Some crewmembers approached me today and mentioned that we seem rather close and asked if we are dating.”  
She can see him tense up, raising slightly his eyebrows. She does not expect his question:  
“What did you answer?”  
This throws her off balance. She would have thought thar he would deny it. Why isn’t he denying it? A blush creeps its way on her face.  
“I… we… do… I said we do not?” ‘Was that wrong? Are we dating?! Are we dating and I don’t even know?!!’ She bites the inside of her cheek before asking those questions.  
“Yeah! Yeah, right.”  
There is a tint of red on his cheeks too… what is happening?  
“Even though I understand why they might think that. We would be a super couple!”  
‘Yes, we would.’ Wait! Robin tries to focus again, to beat back her blush. She needs information and her ears did register the lack of enthusiasm in the word ‘super’. He’s joking to overplay his embarrassment the same way she does with the way she tries to be cool and collected. Which she fails right now.  
“They also asked me if I feel the same way about you… than you... feel about me?” There, she asked it.

Now his reaction isn’t as subtle anymore. He inhales sharply, his whole body tenses further, while he sits up straighter. The tension is radiating off of him, filling the whole room. Engulfing her and Robin swears there isn’t enough air in his workshop. But she can breath just fine.  
“What… what do they mean?”  
“That is what I asked them too.”  
Robin takes another breath to calm herself down.  
“What did they say?”  
“That you avoided to answer the question.” ‘Just like right now!’  
He looks away, clearly looking for a way out of this situation. But there is none. She knows. She has searched for it too.  
When he looks up at her again he shows an angry but determined face, betrayed by the fact that his cheeks are bright red. Beside the complicated situation Robin enjoys this display. He always struggles to hide his emotions when confronted. But again he surprises her even though this is so very much like him.  
“Well, yes. I do like you. A lot.”  
“I-I-I’m...,” great now is the perfect moment to be at a loss for words! Curses! She can feel the heat on her face and he can very much see it, the same way she can see his blush.  
“Listen, Robin… you don’t have to feel the same way I do! I mean… you’re the most super woman I ever met! Smart, gorgeous , dangerous and funny. And we’re here on this ship and I’m aware there isn’t much room to avoid each other… NOT THAT I WANT TO! We’re friends after all…and I really enjoy every second of us spending time together! How should I not have fallen for you, when you are the perfect woman? And I’m sorry… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. And there is no need for you to return the feelings… It worked just fine until now. No need to dive in further.”  
She listens to his rambling. It doesn’t really sound improvised but also not recited.  
How often had he said those things in his mind? And she sits here, finally knowing the truth and with no idea how to react.

She needs to analyse the situation:  
Franky, her (probably) most important acquaintance on the ship, harbours feelings for her that go beyond those of friendship but he does not expect anything from her.  
But how does she feel?  
There is something. Excitement? Fear? Both... also curiosity. Her heart is beating very loud and fast. Her stomach feels like it turned upside down. Either she had eaten something her body does not like or her body does like what her emotions are doing. Her face still feels hot and is probably very red.  
Quite some men had complimented her, even told her that they loved her. Never had one of them this effect on her. But not one of them had been a friend. 

She looks up to see his face, surprisingly calm and collected. Still with red cheeks but otherwise ready for whatever she will tell him. Calm and dark eyes that give her a feeling that she is not alone. It calms her a bit too... All right, she has no idea what she is feeling. It does fit description of books. Novels as well as medicals. But…  
“How… how does someone know?”  
“What?” she surprised him and normally she would laugh at that but right now she has to find something out.  
“How do I know I like you too?”  
“Well do you?” there is hope in his voice.  
“I don’t know! How would I know?!” this whole situation is frustrating. As much as she knows she had never been in love and up until now this never had been in her mind at all.  
“You just know somehow. It’s a feeling like… I dunno…”

This does not help. She tries to think, find clues in the stories she had read. What are protagonists doing in those situations? They shout at each other and then kiss in frustration. A way to build up tension that made her eyes roll. They hate each other and suddenly are in love. This here is different. This is friendship that had become something different. Something more. Maybe she should have read more romance novels. It does give her an idea though, because she feels very frustrated and at least that is similar.

Tuning out all rational thoughts she moves towards him, kissing him full on. She still isn’t sure if this is love or maybe just lust because that clearly comes into the mix now. There is a lot of passion in this kiss. From both sides, so much she can tell.  
When they part, both of their breaths are ragged. She is straddling his lap and one of hands had found their way under her shirt, spanning her back, while the other is in her hair. Her hands had been all over the place, face, chest, hair, neck, back. Right now one is on his face the other on his neck.  
There is less frustration and another kind of tension. Their clothes aren’t really helping to hide that. When she looks him in the eyes they are slightly glazed over. She feels his metal nose brushing against hers. A chuckle starts to resonate through his body but is cut short with a huff, to calm himself down.

“That worked out for me. How are you feeling?” His hand moves to her face, carefully rubbing her cheek in a calming gesture.  
A small smile appears on her face.  
“Turned on, so it’s hard to say which emotion is causing this.”  
“Want me to help you find out? Taking care of this one to see if it is the underlying cause?” His voice is mocking her but there is also hope and maybe fear.  
What if they take the step and she doesn’t feel anything that qualifies as love. It could break his heart. His body is very bold about it’s opinion on this matter. As is hers.  
“Is that a good idea?”  
“Maybe not…” he starts to take a deep breath but stops when she squirms, caused by the motion. “But... we are grown ups and should be able to differ between bodily-needs and emotions… I promise I won’t expect anything…,” he exhales a bit. “Either way we have to move.”  
Robin looks him into his eyes, once more. He is right. They are grown ups and should be able to differ between body and mind. She kisses him lightly on the lips, feeling her heart flutter and that tingle in her stomach.  
“Then let us move into a more comfortable position.”

\----

Even later that night, no it has to be morning now, Robin is still awake. She looks up at a clock and sees that it’s five in the morning soon. A good thing the small lantern is still burning. She lies in front of Franky, who is spooning her and relives what had happened. It had been amazing. She couldn’t help but feel like he had put in an extra effort. No wonder, he was probably afraid of her regretting this whole thing. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t even find a small ounce of regret.  
Not only because the act itself had been so satisfying but because she had felt so connected. Comparing this night to all her nights before, nothing could live up to this. This had been the best and she liked the idea of redoing this.  
She slowly slipped out of his arms, sitting up to look at his face. She felt happy and a little sad that she had to go now instead of staying longer and cuddling the whole day.  
She looks around to find her nightshirt and slips into it, then she kneels down again and shakes him awake. With tired eyes he looks up at her. It is obvious that it takes him a few seconds to comprehend what is going on.  
“Huh, you’re awake?”  
“Yes. I didn’t want to slip out without a word.”  
He sits up, rubs his eyes and yawns.  
“You’re going?”  
“Yes. But if you don’t mind I’ll come back tonight.”  
“Huh?... I’d like that!” A huge smile is plastered on his face.  
“Well, I guess I like you too after all. Thank you for helping me to figure it out.”  
“Happy to help. I’ve been especially super this week and I’m sure I’ll be next week too.”  
With a small laugh she leans in to kiss him once more. Her heartbeat quickens and the tingle in her stomach are probably the butterflies she so often has read about.  
“Next time one of our crewmates asks us what our relationship is, what do we tell them?”  
“Hehe, we’re still friends. But we had sex and I love you.”  
A light blush creeps on her face. There was the famous L-word, well it was an accurate description of their situation.  
“Let us just say that we are a couple now, if they ask. Saying friends with benefits who love each other may be unnecessary complicated.”  
“Gotcha.” 

\----

A few moments later Robin slips into the women’s quarter to get herself clothes and then to go to the bathroom.  
She hasn’t been silent enough because she is asked a question: “... so, are you still friends?”  
Robin smiles.  
“Friends with benefits who love each other.”  
“Ugh… why did I have to ask?”  
With a chuckle Robin walks out again to go take an early shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people have no idea how hard my heart pounds uploading this. I don't even know why. Maybe because I finally worded what I thought for so long already. Or maybe because they finally did it and even if it's only mentioned it still feels daring. Haha. 
> 
> I wanted to do a piece about other Strawhats questioning the relationship of Franky and Robin while they aren't a couple, making them coming to terms with their feelings, for so long already. Nami and Usopp are the two who would ask about it. The others would not really care or not believe it.  
> Also I sometimes wonder... Robin probably has sexual experience. ~~That actually is a thing I don't like to think about because One Piece is after all a story for kids and teenager and not old farts like me. But still...~~  
>  Anyway, Robin probably having sexual experience but no romantic experience. How could she? For 20 years she never trusted anyone. Accepting people as friends had been hard enough to her. So, her finding out about love was an interesting thing to explore.  
> I don't think this fanfiction is even near canon but still... fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. The next story is supposed to be the episode Robin can't quite remember. Her being drunk and flirting with Franky. See you around!


	13. Skål, Kanpai, Cheers, Prost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin Pre Shabody / not a pair  
> Rating T - M / Adult Themes 
> 
> Robin is a flirty drunk 
> 
> !!!! Content Warning !!!!  
> Alcohol consume and alcohol induced vomiting! (That is not what I had planned but it happened... like so many drunken adventures.)

Franky feels a pinch on his butt but noone is behind him he only sees a few petals flying to the ground before they disperse. Well, that is quite the hint. He looks around and finally spies the woman behind it, sitting at a table. With a small smile she waves at him and he decides to take a break from dancing and to sit down for a bit. When the rest of the crews realise that he is going to leave the dance floor they boo and argue but he just waves at them and he is soon forgotten, thanks to Brooks music, the people, the party and a lot of alcohol.  
He also is way too occupied with the woman before him to care about anything else, after he sat down. He knows something is off. One hint are the two empty bottles of wine on the table. Another is the way her greeting is just a tad slurred, her expression just a little bit different to the way it normally is.  
“Hey, Franky…”  
‘Robin is drunk.’ A lot of thoughts flood his mind. But first of all concern.

“Are you okay?”  
“Oh yes…” For some reason Robin moves a little closer with her chair.  
“I’m not sure I believe you,” the woman is sitting right beside him, arms touching. Very near, he realises.  
“And why is that?” she lets her finger walk along his forearm.  
“You’re drunk,” he watches her finger travel further up and onto his chest until he can‘t see tham anymore.  
“Maybe.” her finger has finally reached his face and while she answers she taps his nose and giggles.

This is so unusual and he is not sure how to react to the whole situation. Especially since Robin is looking at him with a rather broad smile and adoring eyes. Which would be nice if not so, so unusual.  
“This is the first time I see you drunk.”  
“Normally I don’t drink so much,” again her fingers are on his forearm, drawing pattern he does not recognize.  
“Maybe you should go to Sunny and sleep it off?”  
“Maybe you should come with me and help me sweat it out.”  
“May… wait, WHAT?”  
Her answer is another giggle.  
“You should see your face!”  
The whole situation screams ’wrong!’  
“That’s it. I going to get you some water and some more food and then you’re off to bed.”  
“Aw, you’re no fun,” she gives only the slightest resistance when he tries to free himself from her, but enough to make him panic that he might have to use a little force. But she releases him, so when he finally gains his freedom he looks back at her and sees her actually pout. That is a very weird sight. His pause seem to make Robin realise that he isn’t out of her grasp yet and the pout turns into a seductive smile.  
“You’re really sexy when you’re so dominant.”  
He flees.

Luckily he finds Sanji, still sober and asks him for water, coffee and fat food.  
For a brief second he wonders if he should tell the cook that Robin is drunk and to ask him to bring her everything but even though he trusts his bro to not try something on Robin, while she is drunk, Franky also figures that sober Robin would not like the idea of everyone knowing the way she acted while she was drunk. So he just tells him that Robin had asked him to bring the food to her and Sanji is more than willing to prepare it for his Robin-chwan.

Soon Franky sits back beside Robin, putting water, coffee and the food on the table. With horror Franky realises that there is a new empty bottle of wine on the table.  
“Robin, what the heck? Where did you get that bottle?”  
“Where have you been Franky? I missed you!” surprisingly her words don’t sound any more slurred. But whiny. The Cyborg has to put the woman back on her seat after she falls him around the neck. Even through his reinforced front and her thick pullover he swears he can feel the warmth of her body and how her chest presses against his.  
“Robin, I understand. I missed you too. But now please eat something. Hey, I brought you coffee. You like coffee, don’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Here is coffee,” he pushes the cup towards her. “Careful, it’s hot.”  
“Like you…,” with a seductive glare, the woman carefully blows in the cup and takes a sip. How can she switch so fast from needy to tempting?  
“Shit, Robin. Stop that!” he feels like his face will burst into flames any moment.  
“Don’t you like it? Me acting like a bad girl?”  
“DON’T!”  
“Maybe I need to be punished?”  
“For the love of…,” he covers his face with a hand, exhaling to calm himself. Boy, is he glad that he did not drink much himself. Who would have guessed that the dangerous and calculating Nico Robin turns into a horny teenager while being drunk? He is quite sure that his dreams will become very specific for the next few weeks.

He dares to look at her to see her seductively drinking hot coffee. How is that even possible? Well with a certain mindset everything can be interpreted as seductive. He has lived it.  
There had been days when he thought that her turning a page of a book is the most sexy thing in the world which is ridiculous and back then he had wondered if he was having a cabin fever already? Later he figured that this is just the way it is with her. She is just incredible sexy.

Franky watches Robin carefully putting the cup back down to look at the food. She decided to start with the cake but instead of a spoon she puts her finger in the cream and licks it off.  
“Hmm. Delicious…,” she dips her finger into the cakes topping another time, holding it towards Franky. “Wanna taste?”  
She somehow managed to sit right beside him again. Didn’t he move away from her when he had sat down again? Still very unsure how to react to all this he opens his mouth to say something and as soon as he does she puts her finger in her mouth again, grinning at him, moving her body so that her face is near his, circling one arm around his neck.  
“Too slow… but maybe you’ll find a rest in my mouth?”  
Since he is still having no idea what he had wanted to say to begin with, it does not really matter, that all of his thoughts are now gone, directly moving in one very specific direction. But a small part still tries it’s best to hold it together while another wonders if this is a dream or if he is dead. He is definitely feeling like dying right now. Figuratively.  
“Robin, you’re killing me...”  
“I know CPR,” that smile can make any man falling apart. But she isn’t herself right now! It helps that he can smell the alcohol. Ironically it clears his mind.  
“... you need to eat… and to sober up a bit… so you can go to sleep.”  
With that Franky carefully pushes the woman back down on her seat again. “Eat up. Sanji prepared it for you.”  
“What if I don’t? What if I want to stay drunk? It’s nice. I feel good. Everything is fine.”  
“You’ll regret it in the morning. Please eat the bread with butter and drink the water to rehydrate!”  
“Do I get a kiss when I eat everything?” The question is just a whisper.  
Franky stills. This is so unfair. What did he do to deserve this torture? If she had said any of these things while being sober he would jump out of joy.  
Somewhere along the road he had fallen hard for Nico Robin but figured that the friendship they had was something special. The idea of them becoming a couple still haunts him with images of them doing regular couple stuff like holding hands and going on dates as well as more. Much more. And now she is throwing herself at him! But drunk and not listening to reason and he has to be the sensible one and do the right thing.

Being sensible in such a situation is not new for him though... he had to fend off drunk women in Water Seven too… but Robin is special.  
He can’t… won’t fuck this up.  
“Is that a no? Don’t you think I’m sexy?”  
He wants to laugh. Like she could not be sexy! Even in this ugly wool jacket that she wears against the night's chill she is the most sexy and beautiful woman he has ever seen.

“Listen, if you eat now and then go to bed I’ll do everything you want. Tomorrow.”  
“Everything?”  
“I swear.”  
“All right… lying would be mean.” There was whiny Robin again but at least she started to drink her coffee again.  
“I could never lie to you…,” he gives her a wry smile. “We’re friends after all and you would look right through it.”  
“True… and you’ll bring me to bed.” seemingly satisfied with herself Robin cuddles back to him but does not try to touch him in an indecent way and starts to eat and drink. So he hums in agreement.  
From time to time she offers him a bite, refusing to continue eating if he does not take it. So he obliges.  
Beside he can’t deny the fact that he enjoys this time together with Robin. This feels like something couples would do. Eat together, sitting together, talk with each other, even the light touches (that do rile him up even if they are as innocent as they can be). She also laughs at every single joke he makes. Actual laughter. Totally drunk. But he still feels proud.  
One or two times he has to force himself to not just lean down and kiss her. No matter how nice the situation seems she is still drunk. This is torture.  
One time he looks up to see Nami and Usopp talking to each other, pointing towards them. After realising that he sees them, they look away fast, pointing to something completely different.  
Well, this will be an awkward talk tomorrow. Also because they will see how he will leave together with Robin. Better get over with it beforehand. At least he will be able to tell them that they are just friends. It’s true after all.

“I’m done.”  
Franky looks down again to Robin to see her watching him through half lidded eyes.  
“All right. Time for bed.”  
“Will you carry me?”  
“No. Get yourself ready. I’ll just tell Nami and Usopp that I take you to the ship.”  
“Ohhhh… there will be talk, won’t there? We can make the talk true.”  
“I’ll be right back.”  
“I’m waiting for you.”  
With a worried glance back Franky makes his way to his friends. The two younger Strawhats watch him carefully, probably wondering what is going on. When he reaches them he can see that Nami is still keeping up. He had heard that she can not get drunk while Usopp slightly sways. Well, they can think what they want.  
“Hey you two. Robin is a bit drunk and tired and I’ll bring her to the ship to sleep it off.”  
“Sure…,” Namis eyes are calculating and Franky sighs. “Or maybe… Usopp should bring her?”  
“What? I don’t want to! Leave me out of this.” and with that he runs back to Chopper and Luffy who are still partying.  
“THANK YOU FOR NOTHING!” Nami shouts with anger.  
“You want to bring her to the ship? I entertained her the last… what… two hours?”  
Nami once more gives him a calculating look before she shrugs.  
“Nah. I can make Sanji. Or Brook.”  
“... sure.” Now he knows she is bluffing.  
This time the look on Namis face is considering and almost worried.  
“Well, okay. Just take care of her. Okay? Is she really drunk? Is that why she is so clingy to you?”  
They both look back to the table where Robin is sitting.  
“Yeah. Who would have guessed?”  
That moment they see two people coming to Robin's table, pouring her and themselves a shot of a clear liquid that she happily drowns.  
“What?” Nami is obviously surprised.  
“HEY!” Franky bellows. These assholes! So this is why there had been a new empty bottle. Both guys as well as Robin look up to see the Cyborg marching up to them. Both run like the devil himself is behind them. As soon as he reaches the table he grabs the glass and throws it after them. With satisfaction he hears an ‘ouch!’  
“Let’s go Robin. Time for bed,” without further ado he lifts her in his arms and starts stomping towards Sunny, still mumbling profanities under his breath. He is so angry he almost does not hear Sanji shouting at him and Nami calling out for Sanji. The cook instantly forgets about Franky and Robin. Robin uses the chance to lay her hands around his neck and slightly brushes along the little hairs there.  
Damn this beautiful woman. Looking straight ahead he ignores Robin. That is until she starts to talk again.  
“That was so sexy. You have no idea how hot that made me.”  
“Robin, stop it!” even though he tries to sound strict a blush creeps on his cheeks. “If you still say all these things tomorrow you can have your way with me as much as you like. Not tonight.”  
Her hands fall down from his neck, at her chest and he can feel her snuggle towards him. Instinctly he hugs her closer.  
“But I want you to have your way with me, is that okay too?” Her voice is only a tired mumble now.  
A short glance shows him that her eyes are closed and a smile is on her lips.  
Franky sighs in relief while walking up to Sunny and the women's quarter. Finally! And she does not seem to feel like everything is spinning. Maybe she is lucky and won’t throw up or have a hangover the next day.  
Inside the women's quarter he lays her down figuring what steps to make next.

He has to get her out of that sweater and her shoes and maybe... open up… the trousers. He won‘t remove them. Just open them so it‘s more comfortable. Yeah. Then a glass of water and a bucket in case she does throw up.  
When he starts to remove the pullover Robin wakes up again.  
„Hm, are you stripping me?“  
Even though he is doing nothing wrong he feels like he was caught doing something he is not supposed to. Damn. Nami should be the one doing this.  
„No! Just removing your top layer so you don‘t get too hot.. sweat too much… overheat… damn it.“  
She giggles and sits up. A wave goes through her and she claps a hand over her mouth. Like a flash Franky grabs a bucket that is near the sink and brings it to Robin, before a good load of her stomach contents are thrown up in it.

That escalated quickly. He keeps her hair out of the way and rubs her back. Another thing he has experience with. The first time he got so drunk he had to throw up Kokoro was there for him. It‘s rarely smart to drink just to show that you are old enough to drink. In most cases you aren‘t. Tom laughed and Iceburg scolded him and he swore to never touch alcohol again. A promise easily broken. After that he still had his fair share of drunken nights and the consequences of too much on the next morning. That changed after the whole seatrain ordeal… but thanks to his own experience he also knew how to help his bros and sis when they partied too hard.

After Robin is finished he brings her a glass of water.  
„You should change. Where are your nightshirts?“  
„In the cabinet… somewhere… drawers I think.“  
„Gotcha!“ He starts towards the cabinet he knows belongs to Robin. Time to choose a drawer and he hopes that it won‘t be underwear or lingerie. Please. Please don‘t.  
He looks down.  
„Damnit.“ just his luck. Sexy underwear. As fast as possible he closes it again and looks in the next drawer. Socks. The next, big shirts. All right.

He turns around to see Robin standing, pulling down her pants, drunkenly swaying and already topless. He turns back again and closes his eyes to take a deep breath. For what felt like the hundredth time this evening he asks himself what he had done to deserve this torture?  
All his experience with drunken friends is not helping him in this situation. He never had felt attraction towards his friends before.

Focus. He turns around again. Eyes on the back of her head and definitely not on her her back and her skin and the curve of her body.  
„Robin, don‘t move but arms up.“  
She does as said and it actually works! It works. He pulls the shirt over her body. Phew.  
She turns around and he can see that the shirt is front to back… well, good enough. And she does not seem to mind.  
“You know, you’ll be a great dad one day… Ugh…” her eyes crossed slightly and her hand moved up to her mouth. The turn was probably too fast.  
“Time for bed, Robin…” There was still something endearing about the whole situation. Carefully he pushed her towards the bed until she was sitting.  
She looks up to him with tired eyes and clearly struggling to focus.  
“Franky… I think I’m too tired to have sex with you tonite…”  
He starts to laugh. He almost has a laughing fit but calms down again after seeing her confused expression: “Don’t worry Robin. Just lay down and sleep.”  
She does as told but immediately sits up again. Obviously another surge of sickness coming over her. He holds the bucket towards her but she calms down again: “Will you lay down beside me?”

A few hours later Name comes into her and Robin's shared room. She lights only a small lamp but that in combination with the noises is enough for Franky to wake up.  
Tired he rubs his eyes.  
“Hey! You’re still here?” Nami's question is a whisper.  
“Yeah… but you can take it from here…”  
She chuckles.  
“Did you two behave?”  
He smiles and looks down at Robin who is lying under the sheet, cuddled up to him.  
“Sure did.”  
Carefully he moves away from the woman. It was a good idea to stay on top of the sheets.  
“She might wake up soon to… you know… the usual ugly stuff after a night of drinking.”  
“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry.”  
“Sleep tight, Sis.”  
“Thank you, Franky!”  
“No Problem.”

With a yawn he walks out of the cabin and steps down to the lawn and towards the ship's rail.  
He can see the rest of the crew stumble towards Sunny, still singing and swaying. They wave towards him, shouting about how much fun he has missed.  
He waves back. His night was not wasted as much as he is concerned. Now he has to wait and see how much Robin will remember about how she acted.  
He decides to go down into his workshop to get some sleep… he is quite certain that he will sleep the next few weeks in his workshop until his imagination calms down again…  
With a sigh he starts to move.  
“What an adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the drunken flirting Robin mentioned in the chapter "Do you like me?". It's a prequel?  
> I imagine Franky to be quite the gentleman. Also Robin please calm yourself down... that poor, poor man. 
> 
> Excuse the lack of posts. RL is a little busy right now but it will be better soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, please don't take it too serious and don't forget: It's fine to get drunk once in a while but do it with people you trust and take care of yourself!  
> \- The author said while drinking a bit of whisky. Cheers!


	14. Adding to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin / not so far after Water Seven / not a pair  
> Rating: PG / K+
> 
> Franky accompanies Robin to her work

Robin carefully follows the small track upwards. Down at the lagune she had found inscriptions that told about ruins hiding the great stone on top of the mountain.  
She looks down and out to the sea. It is a beautiful view.  
“I really hope this old volcano won’t reactivate and bury us and the Sunny under it’s lava.”  
“Yeah, that would be a bummer.”, a voice mumbles behind her.  
The archaeologist looks back at her companion. It isn’t easy for him to follow along the small path.  
“You should be careful, I don’t want you to slip and fall to your death, Franky.”  
The answer is an unimpressed “You’re in an awfully good mood, Robin.“ The Strawhats shipwright presses his back to the stone while passing an especially narrow spot.  
“I’m looking forward to find those old ruins. It’s one of the best things of being an archeologist. That and reading. Both is very exciting.”  
“Sounds conflicting but makes perfect sense.”  
The woman turns around to look at the taller man: ”You’re making fun of me.” She states it like it is a fact. The way she stares at him gives Franky goosebumps.  
“No, I don’t,” he answers truthfully, after reaching a broader part of the path. He looks at her, kinda embarrassed, scratching his sideburn. “Really, I do understand. One thing I love is to build things but it’s just as exciting to ponder ideas or to read blueprints from other shipwrights. I guess it’s kind of the same thing.”  
She looks at him for a few moments before she finally smiles and turns around again to move on.  
“Yes. You’re right.”

They continue the walk until Robin stops, seeing a change in the lightning.  
“Fog… or rather deep hanging clouds are appearing. Just like Nami said.”  
“All right. Let’s continue slower.”  
As suggested they carefully take one step after the other, Robin still in front of him. Franky had volunteered to go with her, wanting to see a Porneglyph himself and see her doing the thing the world government was hunting her for.  
With every passing minute it becomes harder to see and to breath. He should really think about an upgrade like a build in lamp or something.  
Franky can feel his shirt becoming damp and clinging to his body.

The next moment he almost stumbles into Robin who has stopped once more, because the path is barred with stones.  
“Dead end.”  
“We can try to climb over it or to move it out of the way?”  
Even though it’s getting harder to see Franky detects movement. Robin is letting her hands wander over the pile of stones.  
“Let me check some more first.”

Robin crosses her arms and concentrates. On several parts of the pile she lets arms and eyes bloom, and touches the stones, tests the piles integrity. It does seem rather stable. On the top she sprouts some more eyes to see where the stones came from.  
“It seems like the top is free… let me try something.” A few more moments pass before she finally opens her eyes again.  
“Let us take a step back.”  
“All right.”  
She tries to pull a stone free but even when she manages it has no effect.  
„Let me try?“  
„Sure,“ she is still sour about the fact that her plan didn‘t work.  
„Maybe we take a few more steps back and you stay behind me in case the debris flies in our direction.“  
Still in thought she does as told and only seconds later she realises what he had said.  
„Wait!“  
„Strong right!“  
The result is not as destructive as she thought it would be. He actually punched the perfect spot for it all to continue its downfall.  
They watch the boulders fall, as good as possible in this fog.  
„I sure hope that none of our friends get buried under the avalanche.“  
Franky can feel panic rise for a short moment, gasping in horror, before he realises that they are at the wrong side of the mountain and even if someone is standing at the bottom their friends are capable to dodge and destroy the stones.  
So, his other reaction is a side glance at the woman who continues her advance, up the mountain, humming to herself. She really is in an awfully good mood.

They don‘t talk too much and concentrate on their path and the narrow spots until they finally get out of the fog, drenched and cold. The sun is shining but they can see their breath coming out in small clouds. A few paces away they see patches of snow.  
„We should stop and dry ourselves before we get a cold…“  
„… or die thanks to pneumonia.“  
„Or that,“ Franky looks around and sees some dry bushes and a couple of small pines.  
Robin does not even ask how it is possible for him to gather so much wood in such a short time. It is probably one of those unexplainable skills. As is his fire breath.  
Both stay near the fire and let the heat dry their clothes, as good as possible.  
„Your body is really useful, is it not?“  
„I made it myself, so it is 100% perfect!“  
He glances over to her, while she is holding her sweater nearer to the fire, not missing her amused smile.  
„Is there nothing you would change?“ she carefully asks.  
„There is always room for innovation and further perfection.“  
„Then it‘s not at 100% yet.“  
“That…,” he stops to consider it. “Yeah…”  
She chuckles at that.  
“What about you? Would you change anything about your body if you could?”  
The answer is laughter and a hand appears on Frankys shoulder messing up his hair with a swift motion, before it dispenses again in a shower of petals.  
“I’m fine the way I am.”  
“Hey!”  
“At least that is what I was told, countless times.”  
“I bet…,” with a practised motion he fixes his hair again and detects again the amused spark in Robins eyes her smile has widened even if just a bit. “But it should never be about what others think! I don’t care about what others think!“  
“Obviously. Otherwise you would wear pants.”  
“Exactly.”

They share their laughter and soon after they continue their way.  
It does not take them much longer and they reach a plateau and they can see lines of stones that might have been houses a long time ago and Robin suddenly feels gleeful.  
She walks off the path and squats down to start to investigate. Franky watches her, silent. Sometimes he let his eyes travel around. He can’t see down below because clouds still hang low but further away he can see the horizon. It would be a great view to wake up to every day but then he remembers that he is now living on a ship and this is the view he wakes up to every day. Kind of. Most of the time he wakes up to one of his bros which can vary from all right to what the fuck moments.  
He laughs at that thought. So far it’s a good life.  
He can’t help but wonder if Robin wouldn’t be happier to have more time for investigating old ruins when she finds some. He watches her wander around, mumble to herself and noting down whatever she finds into her little book.  
After a while he lays down to the ground and closes his eyes. It‘s almost warm in the sun.

Franky does not know how long he had napped but he wakes up to a poking in his cheek.  
He yawns, stretches and only then opens his eyes. Robin is crouching beside him with a slight smile on her lips.  
“This would also be a good sight to wake up to every morning.”

It had been only a mumble, probably said without the intention for her to hear and it ended in a loud yawn. But it was there. The continuation of a thought to which Robin had missed the beginning. But the ending was her being a good sight to wake up to and that is a weird message for her to process. So she puts it away to have a look at it later and to analyze it in detail when there is more time. They need to continue for now.  
“How long did I sleep?”  
“Only an hour. But you should not sleep on the cold ground. Your kidneys could ignite and you could die a painful death.”  
He shakes his head and smiles while he stands up and stretches to get the muscles to warm up again.  
“Did you find something of interest?”  
“I did indeed!” And she continues to explain in detail about the things she found, little shards of ceramic and what the lines of stones tell about the size of the settlement and how they had built the houses and what kind of weapons and tools they probably used.  
He listens to every single word she says and asks follow up questions about how she came to the conclusion. They pass some bigger stones, markers with words engraved, that Robin copies into her notebook and translates simultaneous, while Franky too touches the stone and tells her about what he thinks how the people have maybe used their tools to work on the stone. Once more she is impressed.  
It is nice to have company who listens to every little detail and even shares some insight.

“We’re going towards the holy stone, history engraved and old as time. We are supposed to hold our heads down in humbleness.”  
They follow the path through a breakthrough and they do have to keep their heads low or else they would hit their head on the ceiling. Soon they find themselves in the crater of this old vulcan. In the middle is a cube, pitch black, white words engraved in it.  
Robin inhales sharply. She has never seen something like this before.

They sit in front of it, on something that looks like a bench, carved out of the ground, suggesting that the people who lived here might have lowered the whole ground for another half a meter, craving out the hard crater of this vulcano. Franky can feel how straight the ground is, perfectly parallel to the earth. It is amazing and they sit beside each other while Robin reads the words and Franky marvels the handiwork.  
“It is a story about the god of fire and the god of water and how they created this island. The god of fire had always been awake and angry and shook the island to the core until the people of this island asked the god of the water to help them. The god of water came and soothed the god of fire into a sleep. Thankful for the rest the god of fire gave the people colourful stones and plenty of metal before he succumbed and the people lived a rich and happy life. The god of the water regularly checks on the god of fire. As long as this stone stands here the gods are not forgotten and the god of fire continues his sleep, comforted by the god of water.”  
“That is cute.”  
“It is and not forgotten,” Robin continues to note down a few more things before she stands up and examines everything within the crate. She looks around the cube, touches it, imprints the drawings on the walls and breathes the air of history. Franky waits.  
Finally she is ready.  
“Let’s go. We need to be down before sunset.  
Franky nods.

Later that evening they sit together in the kitchen, Franky tinkers on a small mechanic that somehow broke down while he was away. He is not saying that Luffy broke it when Usopp showed it the captain but everything is hinting towards that exact scenario.  
Robin is writing down her notes into another book while checking on facts in two more books that she had brought with her from the library.  
For a short moment Franky looks to the woman who sits opposite to him: “You know Robin, your job is really fascinating.”  
“Thank you,” a smile is on her lips while she continues to write.  
“Thank you for having me along. It was a nice change of pace.”  
“It was, wasn’t it?” She looks up and their eyes meet. “Maybe next time I can watch you work?”  
“Sure,” he laughs. “You’re always welcome in my workshop!”  
“Then we have a deal.”  
Both go back to their respective work, sitting in comfortable silence.

Behind the counter Sanji looks at them, not sure what he had just witnessed.  
“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you have any idea how long this was in my notes? Long. it had been one of the first ideas I wanted to do but then I had no idea what to do. 
> 
> http://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/155474377186/write-a-story-including-a-set-of-three-things  
> 2) A special rock, the color black, walking through clouds whilst on a mountain 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes. I'll revisit this soon and probably correct a lot. Also a very belated happy new year everyone! Keep rocking! 
> 
> PS. feel free to comment or to leave kudos or give me a suggestions for oneshots... or just tell me that my fics are not to your taste but you still love FRobin as a ship. That would also warm my heart!
> 
> 26.01.2018: did some smaller edits and corrected a few things.


	15. What kind of women do you like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin / not so far after Thriller Bark / not a pair  
> Rating: T / Teen and up audience
> 
> There are good reasons why one should never just walk into any room. Especially not the bath.

Mumbling under his breath Franky walked into the bathroom. Just recently he had repaired the drain and now it was clogged again. He hadn‘t calculated that his new friends lose so many hairs while bathing. At least most of them had kinda short hair. He probably needed another solution or he would need to clear the drain every other day and that wasn‘t exactly his favorite job.

Deep in thought he opened the door and too late realized his mistake when Nami had already screamed in anger and started to throw shampoo and soap at him.  
„GET OUT! YOU PERVERT!“  
„Ouch! Stop!“  
„You owe me 20 thousand Beli for this!“  
„No I don‘t! Why are you naked anyway?“ Franky had fled back behind the door.  
„I‘m taking a shower?!“  
„And I said I‘ll be up immediately, so why did you get naked?!“ seriously Franky had no time or patience to argue with a teenager.  
„I didn‘t want to waste time,“ Nami actually did sound unsure about it.  
„Yeah, great. With a clogged drain. You clean up the mess! The water is 2cm high on the ground!“  
„You still owe me 20k! You can clean it up and it will be less.“  
„No! And why should I owe you money?!“  
„That is the price for seeing me naked.“ Franky heard the shrug.  
„First, I didn’t saw anything. Second, That is a scam and way too much.“  
„What?!“  
Tragically he did not hear the cold anger in her voice.  
„Who would pay 20.000 to see you naked?!“  


The bathhouse did not really explode but it felt like it and Franky was happy to be still alive having been able to run away right after Nami had started to scream bloody murder but unable to follow him, being still naked.  
It only took a short time until everyone knew what had happened. Franky hid away in his workshop.

The first to approach him were the three youngest, telling him how brave he was to walk in on Nami.  
“Because, you know… everyone who sees Nami naked is turning into stone,” Usopp nodded his head knowingly.  
„Really?!“ Chopper looked at his friend with new fear.  
„Of course! One time a whole ship of Marines turned into stone seeing her.“  
„Nami can do that?! Amazing!“ without thinking about it the captain ran off shouting „Nami! I need you to get naked more often in front of marines!!“  
„WHAT THE HELL!!??“  
Franky sighed when he heard a loud crashing noise. Usopp at least seemed to feel a bit guilty about the whole ordeal while also scared to death. Almost as much as Chopper who ran after Luffy to make sure the boy survived the encounter.

Almost as bad as Namis fury was Sanjis. After a few hard kicks, only calming words from Robin ensured that Franky wasn‘t turned into a „new set of pots and pans, you shitty cyborg!“  
Ironically, as soon as Brook asked for details Sanji was there too. With an annoyed look at his two crewmates he waved them away. He hadn’t seen anything after all.

Nami was still trying to get the 20.000 Beli from him but he continued to refuse. So the next to approach was Zoro who could not believe that is was so easy to oppose “The witch!”. Why had he never thought of that!  
After some questions Franky had to tell the swordman, that Nami does have a right to want interest after lending money… but that is way too much and they are pirates after all so how is sis going to force you to pay? At least you should pay less than what she wants? But really bro, maybe you should ask someone else? Did you ever talked to someone else about this?  
The swordsman then had walked away mumbling to himself saying something about having to think this through. 

Not long after that finally Robin appeared. At least after her everyone had their shot and they could all move on: “So, any questions about the incident?”  
“I think I have quite a clear image about what had happened. On such a big ship it is bound to happen… we are all new to this ship and everyone aboard.”  
“I didn’t see anything!”  
Robin waited for a few seconds, seeing his hands thrown up in annoyance. It was rare to see Franky in such a state. This really wore on him.  
“I believe you.”  
“Thanks!”

He immediately continued to sketch some machine.  
“You you allow me another question?”  
A bottle of cola appeared in front of his face, while Robin carefully sat down at the edge of his table. He took it and turned to Robin.  
“Ask then.”  
“Why did you say that Nami is not worth the 20.000? That angered her more than the fact that you walked into her.”  
Franky sighed and took a sip of his cola before he answered: “I don’t know… I guess she is worth it… but not to me?”  
“Why is that?”  
“I don’t know…. I guess…,” he thought a bit about what he was going to say, while Robin waited patiently. “She is just not attractive in my eyes… she is like a little sister. I mean okay, there was this scene when she was ripping open Kalifas clothing but Nami… she reminds me too much of Mozu and Kiwi… and she is still so young… like how old is she? 16?” 

Robin had raised her brow at the story with Kalifa but every question about that was forgotten for the moment.  
“You really think she is 16?”  
The answer is a long silence before Franky answers a little bit embarrassed.  
“I guess that is the wrong age when you ask like that…”  
“She is 18.”  
“Really?”  
She started to snicker.  
“Hey!”  
“Excuse me but that is too adorable!”  
“Is not…” 

They stayed silent for some time before Robin started again.  
“Do you allow me another question.”  
“Sure… it can’t become any more awkward…”  
“If Nami is not your type, then what kind of women do you like? Because so far every pervert we met hit on Nami.”  
“Do you want to say I’m no pervert!?”  
Again Robin laughed. He looked so scandalized.  
“Of course you are. So, what kind of women do you prefer?”  
„Well, you know, ooooool…,“ he looked at her „ol...ther. Other women. Different.“  
„Like what?“  
„You know… ta… taller… with more… uhm… hm… mature... more mature!“ He had made some very vague gestures to underline whatever he was saying.  
Again Robin raised her eyebrows and Franky turns his face away but she had trotzdem seen the blush on his cheeks.  
With a smile she stood up: “I’ll leave you alone now. I’ll also talk to Nami. I’m sure she won’t be angry anymore if I tell her your reasoning.”  
And with that she walked out of his workshop.  


A few days later Franky strolled towards the bathroom. He would enjoy a long hot shower after the had cleaned and upgraded the drain. Deep in thought he opened the door and too late realized his mistake. But this time there was not screaming and there was not as much steam. Also this time it wasn’t Nami but Robin. 

After the door had opened Robin slowly turned around, suppressed a smirk seeing Frankys red face and slowly reached for her towel to wrap it around herself. Only then Franky snapped out of it “Sorry!”.  
Robin started to laugh while he backed out of the door again and closed it a little bit too hard. After a few more moments she finally unwrapped the towel again to step under the shower. “Good to know.”  
She would visit Franky later again to explain herself… maybe… while wearing… something quite nice under her normal clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being silent for such a long time. RL got in between and also other projects. it's always the same, isn't it?  
> I'm working on multiple oneshots parallel and as the muse hits me I decide to which I add words. 
> 
> Hopefully the next update won't take so long. 
> 
> I hope you had a good laugh at this chapter. I'm not sure how much on spot this is for Franky and I'm also not sure if the ending is any good but I had this idea written down: 
> 
> \----  
> Franky sees Nami in the shower who is enraged and tries to make him pay a fee.  
> „I don‘t pay that!“ and mumbles „you‘re not even that attractive“  
> „WHAT DID YOU SAY?!“  
> Chopper, Usopp and Luffy tell him how brave that is „Especially since I heard that people who see Nami shower turn to stone.“ „WHAT? Really!?“  
> Sanji tries to kick him and then, together with Brook, asks for details.  
> Zoro can‘t believe that Franky is just refusing to pay Nami and how can it be so easy and why did he never think of that?!  
> Later with Robin he talks to her and she carefully asks about it and he tells her that Nami is just like a little sister and has nothing sexual about her  
> „Like, how old is she? 17?“  
> „Do you really think she was 15 when you met her?“  
> „… i guess not. So how old is she?“  
> „20.“  
> „Really?“  
> „Yes.“ Robin is amused but intrigued. „What kind of women do you like?“  
> „Well, you know, ooooool...“ he looks at her „ol...ther. Other women. Different.“  
> „Like what?“  
> „You know… with more… experience?“  
> Robin is not sure but sees a blush.  
> Etc.
> 
> A few days later she let Franky walk in on her and is satisfied to see him react completely different.
> 
> \----  
> And so I finished it. You see how different that turned out! For example the fact that I wanted it to actually happen after the timeskip. haha!... I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	16. Snowed in (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobin / Alternate Universe / not a pair (yet)   
> Rating: T / Teen and Up Audience
> 
> It's winter. It's the middle of nowhere. Suddenly there is an urgent knock at the door.

There was a short but urgent knocking on the door, which was weird because Robin was in this little remote cottage to be alone and to be able to concentrate on her newest novel.   
Again there was the knocking. Her eyes traveled to the window at the other wall. The snowfall had picked up, another look to the watch showed her the time. Late afternoon. That helped her to understand why it was already growing dark outside.   
Maybe she should answer. Another careful knocking with an accompanying “Hello?” could be heard.   
Robin finally stood up and moved to the door, opening it a crack.   
In front of her stood a tall man, clothed in warm trekking attire, snow goggles included and a large backpack strapped to his shoulders.   
“Yes?”   
“Ah! Thank you for answering! I’m sorry for disrupting!”

Franky stared down at the woman who had just opened the door. Now there was hope that she would let him in. The fast falling of the night and the strong winds accompanied by snow had inquired him to search for a place to take a break and had been lucky to see the light of the cottage. He pushed his goggles up so he would be able to make eye contact.

“No problem, how can I help?” she crooked her brow, not really suspicious but also not convinced just yet. The snow started to fall harder and the trees started to creak.   
“I guess I lost my way and wanted to ask if I could check my maps while warming up a bit? It won’t be long and I’ll leave again. Sorry for the inconvenience.”   
The long look the woman gave him made him feel anxious. Her blue eyes were hypnotizing and for a moment he wondered if he should just run, taking his chances with the snow, the cold and the dark.   
But then her eyes moved once more to the snow-covered landscape behind him and she stepped back to open the door further.   
“Please come in, take off your shoes.”

The moment Franky stepped in he felt the heat of the air on his face and as fast as possible the put down his backpack and also shed two layers of clothes. He then hung everything up so it was able to dry a bit.   
Robin realized that the snowfall must be harder than she thought because his clothes were soaked.   
“Thank you a lot! And sorry once more for the inconvenience!”   
He pulled his hat off and with surprise Robin saw that his hair was a bright blue.   
“It’s fine. Take your time.”  
He turned around to look at the woman who was kind enough to let a stranger in. Again he wasn’t sure if he should be scared. She was attractive, dark hair, blue eyes, tall but with an unreadable expression. Her stance was relaxed so at least she wasn’t afraid of him but her eyes were unwavering and he feared to be hypnotized by them. The silence between them became awkward.   
“Hi, I’m Franky!” to fill it he stepped forward and extended his large hand.   
Without hesitation, she took it: “Robin.”  
His hand was cold. Her hand must burn him. Carefully she shook it once and then let her hand sink back to her side.   
“Nice to meet you," Franky tried to crooked smile.  
“Can I bring you something warm to drink, while you look at your map?”  
“Do you have cola?”   
The first time since he met this woman she showed something like an emotion, even if it was just mild surprise mixed with irritation. But that was the effect he had on people. Seems like she is not some demon ghost woman after all.

Her brows furrowed: “Warm… cola?”   
“Eh…?” Now he was surprised. What a weird question.   
“Sorry, I mean…,” she didn’t let her embarrassment show, “I don’t have cola. How about coffee?”   
“I don’t like coffee… sorry.”   
“Tea?”  
“That would be very nice, thank you.”

Franky watched the woman move to a corner of the cabin where she put a kettle on the stove. What a weird person. Without losing any more time he got his map out of his jacket.   
It took him a few moments to orient himself on the map, then he found the spot where he had started and the point where he kind of lost his way.   
Without looking up he could feel his host appear beside him, looking over his shoulder. It sure was kind of creepy.   
“So, how much did you go off your trail?”   
“Ah, not so much… I’m only five kilometers away from my destination.”  
He looked up to her while pointing towards the small mark on the map.  
“As soon as my stuff is dry I’ll move again.”

Robins eyes followed his finger on the map. She remembered the cottage he wanted to visit: smaller, more simple than the one she used right now and not easy to reach.   
Her eyes moved back to the window, seeing the snowstorm still growing.   
“I don’t think that is a good idea,” it was a thought she said out loud, still focusing on the window so she did not see how her guest tensed up. That was until the kettle started to whistle. Franky jumped so violently that she stared at him with wide eyes.   
“Are you alright?”   
“Yeah!… sure…,” he eyed her, carefully.   
“I’ll take care of the tea…”   
“Uhm… sure…”

While she prepared the tea Franky kept an eye on her but she did nothing suspicious. She just prepared two cups of tea, finally put one in front of him and then sat down across from him. The silence became heavy again while they both watched each other with careful and curious eyes.   
“What are you going to do in that other cottage?”   
„Nothing. Maybe repairing it, if necessary. Reading. Grounding myself,“ the man shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip from his tea. It warmed him up further.  
„It does need repairing. I had been there two summer ago and the roof was leaking and when the wind was blowing it creaked everywhere. I had to wonder if it will break down and bury me in the debris. It might happen to you…“ Franky stilled. Creeped out once more by the way this woman was talking. Without looking at him she continued: „… if you don‘t freeze to death before you arrive. The snow is falling harder and I would feel bad to send you outside.“  
„…“ it wasn‘t really a sound or a word but the fact alone that he seemed to want to say something made Robin look up and what she saw made her blush in embarrassment. There was fear in the face of the tall man and Robin realized that everything she had said must have sounded very ominous. She struggled to explain:  
„I… I‘m sorry! I didn‘t mean to scare you! I‘m not used to talk to strangers anymore… I don‘t mean harm! I‘m sorry!“

The sudden display of something like emotions made Franky wonder what this woman was even doing here. There was no sound except their talk, the fire cracking and the growing wind outside.  
He decided to give her another chance, even though creepy so far she had been very nice and he didn‘t want to act ungrateful.  
„It‘s fine… just… what are you doing here? All alone on a mountain in the middle of winter?“  
Robin shuffled a bit in her chair...  
„I‘m writing a book. I‘m an author.“  
„Ohhh? What kind of book?“  
Robin hummed a bit because she feared that the answer might scare him further.  
„It‘s a horror thriller. It‘s about a mysterious crime that happened in a secluded cottage, on a mountain. A couple is trekking in the mountains and they search for shelter. The next morning they are found dead with no indication what and how it happened.“  
The expression on Franky's face makes her mouth twitch to a small smile.  
„F… fascinating,“ he takes a sip of the tea before he suspiciously eyes it again: „Was it poison? You are not going to poison and kill me, are you?“  
Suddenly Robin started to laugh. An honest and open laugh not crazy or menacing. It made Franky relax and grin a bit.  
Between laughs Robin managed to answer: “N… No!“ after a few deep breaths she calmed down and only a small smile stayed.  
„But I‘m aware of how weird this whole situation is. I would be scared too if I were you.“  
„Well, just let me say that I‘m glad that I probably won‘t die while I‘m in here with you.“  
„It might still happen when we‘re getting snowed in and deplete the firewood and food before people rescue us.“  
„I understand why you‘re writing horror thriller.“  
Robin smiled just a bit wider and took a sip from her tea. It was nice to have company.

Some moments later Franky was spying out of the window to decide if he would really stay or if he would try to find the other cottage but as far as he could see (which was not far) the snowstorm really had picked up plus the sun had went down and it was dark outside.   
„If your offer still stands I‘ll stay for the night and try my luck tomorrow.“  
„Make yourself home.“  
The air between them had completely changed almost as if they knew each other for years and not just an hour.   
Robin considered to continue writing or to start with the evening meal.  
„Are you hungry?“ she watched her guest as he started to unpack his backpack.  
„Yeah, a bit. But I have food, no need to feed me too.“  
„Don‘t worry about it. My agent provided plenty of food. How about canned pea soup?“  
„With sausages?“  
„Absolutely.“  
„I‘m in! I will provide bread to that.“  
„Accepted.“  
„Do you need help?“   
„I‘m fine, thanks.“

After Franky had put the bread on the table and helped to set everything up he started to look more closely at the cottage. It was simple but with every needed luxury. Almost everything was in the main room: A small gas oven to prepare food, a table for working and eating at, a couch and another table in front of the open fireplace. The threw in a few pieces of wood.  
The walls were decorated with carpets, probably as another insulation against the cold. Behind a door near the fireplace he found the bedroom. Just enough space for one person or two small people.   
He looked at the backs of the books on the shelf. Most of them were about the region, the mountain and activities available in this area.  
A small radio was draped there too.  
„Is it okay if I turn on the music?“  
„Sure but it‘s not working.“  
„Hm,“ Franky tried but there was no signal. He would later have a look.   
In another cabinet he found tools, games and a guitar. They wouldn‘t be bored.

„Food is ready.“  
„Super!“   
He returned to the table where Robin just placed the pot with the steaming soup. They both sat down and ate while conversing in a casual way.  
Franky explained that he was on vacation from his job as a pilot to which Robin answers that she used to be a stewardess but her morbid jokes weren't taken kindly by the passengers. Luckily soon after she had her first bestseller. A few seconds later they found that they had both been at the same airline but never flew together. They then chatted about old colleagues and daily work. Robin had also asked what news she had missed the last week and then they had started to talk about movies, music, books and traveling.

The soup was long empty before they stopped their talk. After that Robin settled on the couch in front of the fireplace and continued to write. She used a college notepad for that. Franky had sat down on the floor with the radio in front of him. It didn‘t take long and he found the loose contact. After some more rummaging he found Batteries that still had some energy left.  
In the end all they heard was white noise.   
„I guess the weather is too bad?“ Robin had watched him work and only had made small progress of work.  
„Yeah… pity…,“ Franky sounded bummed.  
„But it‘s amazing that you fixed it. You‘re really handy, aren‘t you?“  
A big smile was plastered on his face: „Fixing things is my passion.“   
Robin felt her smile just grow a tad bigger watching him, while he scorned at the radio again.   
„If you don‘t mind I could maybe play a bit guitar?“  
„Feel free to do.“

The rest of the evening Franky played easy and soothing music on the guitar. Robin wasn‘t much of a music listener while working but she enjoyed the background noise this time. So far this man had been a fascinating addition to the cottage and he had given her a few ideas and inspiration for her book.   
They both stayed silent until Franky finally started to yawn.  
„If you want you can have the bed I‘ll continue working and sleep on the couch.“ Robin didn‘t even look up and continued to note down her story.  
„Really?“ Franky watched the woman, feeling the exhaustion of trekking up the mountains finally catch up.  
„Yeah, it makes sense. I‘ll continue my work and I can‘t do that in the sleeping room. There is no artificial light. Please feel free to use the bed.“  
„I hope I‘ll fit.“  
Now she looked up and started to chuckle after a few seconds. She wasn’t really small but he was indeed a very tall man.

He had searched for his toiletries things in his backpack and then vanished into the small bathroom, while Robin made herself a pot of coffee. Since she had a guest she wouldn’t be able to cook the water in the middle of the night. It was weird to hear sounds of someone brushing their teeth, such normal… domestic noises. Living alone and staying alone most of the time, having only a small number of friends who she almost never invited to her home - not even for dinner or a movie night - made all of this quite the experience. She would need to adapt, even if it was only for a night. With experienced moves she started to prepare her favorite beverage.   
“Sleep well, when you go to bed, Robin…” startled by this she turned to see her guest in only a sweatpant.  
It appeared to her that he was quite fit, nice to look at and totally obvious to the fact that he was half naked in a small cabin with a woman.   
For a moment she figured that this was something she would like to get used to but she was also fully aware that they only met a few hours ago. Also she was staring. The kettle started to whistle.   
“Thank you. You too.”  
With a last wave of his hand he vanished in the small room.

For a couple more moments Robin stared at the door, trying to figure out her thoughts and feelings before she laughed to herself, shook her head and finished to prepare her coffee. Finally she sat down to continue writing.

——

Hours later Robin stirred, woken up by sounds she was not used to. With her sleep addled mind she tried her hardest to understand those noises as well as to figure out why she was lying on the couch. She opened her eyes and saw fresh logs of wood in the fireplace, the flames slowly licking along them. She still tried to understand what those noises where that came from the little cooking corner while her eyes traveled around the room and stopped at the guitar… ah right… the man who had knocked on her door yesterday and had asked for shelter.   
She sighed and stretched herself with a yawn, before she got herself in an upright position, feet on the ground. How early was it?

Franky turned after hearing the yawn. The night had been too warm, with the sleeping room directly behind the fireplace and all, but he did not want to complain. At least he was not freezing to death.   
When he had woken up he had been irritated because the room was still pitch black. Only slowly had a small line of light appeared. Until then he had remembered, stood up and finally sneaked out. Robin had been still sleeping on the couch. Her notepad was almost completely full… she must have worked until really late.   
For a few moments he had looked at her face that had seemed so calm in her sleep. How strange it was that they had never met before in their job and then in the middle of nowhere they had clicked so fast. After the bumpy beginning, that is. Now with the first daylight creeping into the room he wondered how he could have thought her a crazy psychopath? Well, you could never tell if someone was a dangerous killer just by their looks and it was probably better to be safe than sorry.   
Suddenly he realized that he had stared at her while she was sleeping. Creepy, even though he already considered her a friend. Staring at a sleeping friend is not a normal thing to do.   
He searched for embers in the fireplace and with some well placed blows as well as some kindle he managed to ignite the fire again.   
Then he started to prepare breakfast. Even though he was no friend of coffee himself he knew how to make it. Also he liked the smell… or when it was iced and with lots of sugar and milk.   
He had tried to make as little noise as possible but now his host had woken up anyway.   
“Good morning!”

“Hrrmm…,” without much ceremony Robin let herself fall sideways, back to the couch. No. That hasn‘t been enough sleep. Or she needed coffee. Fast.   
As if she had wished it into reality she suddenly could smell that promising elixir of life. Only a few moments later a steaming cup was placed on the table before her. Having a houseguest wasn‘t so bad after all.   
With slight effort Robin pushed herself into an upright position again to grab the cup and carefully take the first sips. Heaven.

„Breakfast is ready. I used my own supplies because I wasn‘t sure what I was allowed to use.“  
„Thank you.“   
Robin finally threw away the blanket and stood up. While stretching another time she growled and yawned. Looking in her direction Franky realized that she wasn‘t wearing trousers, only panties. And a shirt. It did not look like a sleeping shirt and it made sense since her sleeping clothes were likely in the room he had used last night.   
That was at least what the more practical part of his brain realized. The other part commented on how sexy and well built she was and that she was not wearing a bra either. Also he was only wearing sweatpants and still no shirt. He would be forever thankful that these pants were wide enough to not make this situation any more embarrassing. Realizing then that he was probably staring - AGAIN - he averted his eyes and busied himself with filling the kettle once more.  
Seemingly not bothered by the situation at all, Robin took another mouth full of her coffee and then walked into the bathroom.

It took her a couple more moments in there, before the things Franky had just discovered dawned to her too. Looking into the small mirror had helped with the conclusion:   
She, only panties and shirt, no bra. He, only sweats and bare chested. A light blush crept on her face.   
There was a chance he hadn‘t seen her. He would have reacted otherwise… wouldn’t he? A splash of cold water to the face cleaned her mind a bit.

When she came out of the bathroom again she was fully clothed and ready to face her guest who - thanks to whoever was listening - had put on a muscle shirt. Damn. No. This did not really help. She really had to get her libido in check.

„Thank you for taking care of breakfast,“ she sat down at the table.  
„No Problem. After you prepared yesterday's meal I felt like I owe you. Also for saving my life, I guess.“  
She cracked a smile.  
„So, saving your life gets a breakfast. What would one have to do for dinner?“  
He laughed: „Well, at least a mention in your book!  
“Really?” she busied herself again with her cup, “I have to consider this.”   
Their flirty banter was rather enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one day I realized we don't have very common fanfiction cliches for FrankyXRobin  
> \- snowed in a cottage? Not there  
> \- having to share one bed? NOT THERE  
> Where is my ust-in-tiny-space fanfiction?! 
> 
> I guess I have to write it myself.   
> \---  
> This is the first part. I'm slow at the moment. It's too hot to write and work is stressful so thank you all for your patience.   
> I had this written up this far and now decided to upload the first half.   
> I know where to end, I just have to fill in between.   
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment! Those fuel me. Have a great summer!


End file.
